CHAOSBRINGERS
by loop2
Summary: After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … "What the fu-, sky is -… green?"AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).
1. Chapter 1

Campione Xover HighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

For your information… I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's owned their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel.

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choice' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

 **Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book,** _ **Demon King**_ **, 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer –**.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

 **Roman province of Gaul 4XX CE**

The corridor was located in Uldin forest.

That night, godslayers from future informed Hunnic godslayer about their 'departure' .

Those godslayers currently exchange information about existence of _King of the End_

"That guy is very strong, I really wanted to fight him" the foolish godslayer stated

"No, fighting that guy surely bring trouble for the other. So I'm not gonna let you make any trouble" Female Godslayer from Eastern country Japan give warning.

Suddenly the foolish godslayer also known as _king of sword_ blushing.

"My,my Godou-san you too overprotective" Alexandrian godslayer mocking

"It's not like that Aisha-san, I just worried about people that get caught from their battle"

"Oh my Godou-chan, what a Tsundere you are. I know you just worried about my safety but don't worry, I might fool but I'm not weak you know. For your information just like you, when we come here I got another authority y'know, don't worry I'll keep it secret for now"

"What? you got another, Ah damn you've becoming more troublesome now"

"My,my you really dishonest person Godou-san. Just be honest and say 'I really worried about you doni-san'" once again Alexandrian Godslayer named Aisha mocking her.

"Now I know reason why you refusing my proposal comrade, it's turn out your heart already stolen by other comra- _ouch_ " the hunnic godslayer said while both his wife pinching his right and left cheek.

"Do you know that guy managed to-Ah whatever this talk is off topic." She remembered that time before when she get shot by arrow that make her power disappear for few weeks, luckily there is a villager that help her hiding despite not knowing her identity as a godslayer rivaling the feared Uldin.

"Now the question is how to awakening that guy, fighting that wind god Is interesting too. When we got home I might make some investigation"

"That Alec surely pissed if hear you saying word _'Investigation',_ and you don't have a single clue about him anyway" Godou stated

Somewhere in the future Royal Arsenal campione Black Prince Alexander Gascoign sneezing.

"Let's get back to the topic, shall we" the blonde haired beauty beside Uldin said as she pinching her husband's cheek.

"Clotilde is right, my vision said that the war god will further increase in power during his incessant wandering. A Hero who persist in the journey of Devil kings extermination.

A journey undertaken to defeat all Devil Kings, increasing in power throughout his wandering days, finally completing his mission."

"It's like a RPG"

"RPG you mean that Role Playing Game?" Doni said answering godou

"Oh my, you've competent enough to play RPG? My view of you revised now"

"No no, you don't have to praise me. Andrea told me the strategies."

"I take back what I said."

"It is quite unclear how strong he is. However... It's quite strange how easily he exited the stage in contrast to that title." Ruska said

"Even if that guy turns into a sword, it looks like he'll still reawaken again."

One day, the "King of the End" was going to fight the godslayers of this era. Not Kusanagi Godou.

Godou told Uldin these warnings as a parting gift.

"That's why it's possible that you'll meet that guy in the future."

Uldin's wife, Ruska, was a very powerful user of spirit vision. Her warnings could not be ignored.

"We ended up spending almost two months here huh."

Godou muttered with heartfelt emotion.

This was like taking a long summer holiday in advance and felt quite unbelievable.

While they talked, portal in front of them is began to forming.

"Godou this is too long, it's so boring" doni suddenly said that

"Aww, Don't be like that Doni-san, it's still need some magical power you know" madame aisha frowning.

"Should I giving you a hand?" upon Doni statement Godou has very bad feeling about this.

'When he said he gonna help, he surely talking about his _divine confusion_ right?'

 _'If he do that again, we might ended in some random place, random year'_

'Ama no Murakumo come out'

' _Why, queen? I don't see harm'_

'Come out NOW' at that moment Ama no Murakumo materialize as Godou point it at Doni.

"Doni, don't do anything stup-"

" **O priestess of Bacchus-Summon the divine child. Rendered drunk by the violent god's wine, wandering in the mountains. Worship and serve us gods!"** Doni chant using Authority that usurp from heretic god Dionysus.

"SHIT… Ama no Murakumo immediately absorb that portal!"

' _AFFIRMATIVE'_ The jet-black divine sword possessed the trait of absorbing magical power and divine authorities. This was what Godou commanded.

Although she had no idea how much of an effect it would produce, the more the hole's power weakened the better. Hence, Godou poured magical power into her partner the divine sword.

At that time Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi was slowly vibrating. Furthermore, blue-white fire was appearing from the jet-black blade like a flame haze, flickering violently.

"S-So hot!"

'Oh shit I can't believe this happening again. This is suck' Godou thought

"Well then Godou I'm going first. Catch me if you can Godou-channn~"

And Doni disappear sucked by the portal.

"Wait, Doni-san we shouldn't separated" madame Aisha shouted as she disappear sucked into the portal.

"Not you too Aisha-san"

"Wha- What happen- hey Comrade" Uldin said while dragged by his wives to stay away.

Burning with blue-white flames, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi lost physical form and disappeared.

Once again the godslayer from eastern country Japan sucked into madame 'hole' and disappear into the darkness.

They were sucked into a hole leading to somewhere not of this world.

By the time she came to her senses, Godou was floating amidst darkness. This was night time. Yet there is no starry sky overhead. Only infinite darkness stretched endlessly beyond. However, there was a single light source.

In the distance ahead was a white dot of light that kept flashing like a bright star in the sky at night.

She was floating in a manner akin to weightlessness in space. Alone, without accompanied by two troublesome campione from future nor Hunnic godslayer with his 'wives'.

With nothing to grab or step onto, it was impossible to resist even if she wanted to.

Godou sighed.

She arrived at a sphere of light, roughly 6-7m in diameter. Godou then devoured by the sphere of light.

In the following instant, what entered her view was a scene she had might encountered before.

The view that entered her sight is green. 'what a view… wait, the sky is green?' suddenly the wind blows from below.

It's not the wind blows from below but… but she is FALLING…

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

' _Uh, I can't believe I hear that cute sound from you Queen..'_

"It's falliiiing" from below there is a green sight but not like the sky colour, This green mixed with brown colour with little blue that look like a snake. The longer she saw those sight the bigger they become. Well… the more fitting word is not bigger but closer.

It was a Forest.

' _Quick Queen, use your new Authority!'_

"I know… I know, you don't need to tell me!"

" **Let my blood become poison, let my wings spread, covering the world with darkness, let my existence become death for my enemy, I shall bear the symbol of death Angel that rebel against heaven!"**

As the forest below getting closer, Godou feels heat all over her body, her body starting to change. Her black iris turn purple, three pair of wings grow from her back. A feathered black wings like the one that crow has.

An Authority she's got from fallen Angel Samael. It make some change to her body. Her eyes become purple that make her capable to read her enemy emotion. Her blood become terrifying poison with no antidote capable make any living things rotting before die upon contact, due this Godou feels like emanating very malice aura. Also give her wings to fly, Godou can change number of her wings at her will, the maximum number is six pair. When reach peak of her power, her sclera turn purplish black, a large pale purplish halo appear from her back emanating purplish aura that make space around it vibrate.

Godou very hate this Authority because it make her feels like a monster.

When Godou spread her wings with intent to fly, it was too late.

BRAAAAKKKK…

Godou rammed hard against tree then fell to ground. The tree instantly broke to piece due the collide. A crater appear with diameter around five meter with Godou in the center and large number of broken tree piece around her.

Even though Godou suffer from overwhelming fall, it not make her unconscious. But still, Godou incapacitate due the damage. She's laying down helplessly waiting her body to recover or waiting to other people found her and expecting that whoever they are, they treat her wound.

But reality never as simple as she want. And here she's helplessly laying down recovering while waiting for hours.

Then a man come, a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build , black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Rather than help her he just standing there obviously observing her.

'Is he gonna help?'

' _Queen, he look like a human but from his aura it's very clear that he's not'_

'huh, really?'

While that man standing in the border of crater, a smile appear on his face. A wicked and pervy one.

'oh my, I have very bad feeling about this'

And he suddenly talk. "And here I am, looking a clue from dimensional distortion, like what happened in a month and three month ago. And look what I found. To think your wing grow two pair more, Raynare"

'Rai-what?'

'Now that I think about it, why don't I just use _**Camel**_?'

* * *

it's me loop2... when i upload this story i'm really nervous...actually it's my second story but the first one im upload.

by the way about Godou female... i decide to not change his-i mean her name because it can become a pun for next chapter... and Godou profile pretty much like the original in the manga volume 3 bonus material (but I still change few):

Kusanagi Godou

gender:female

Age:16

Basic Abilities

Physical Endurance: quite well-trained

Athletic Ability: beast-like reflexes

Intelligence: benevolent but not naive, yet mostly mistaken as the evil one

Senses: animal-like instincts

Vitality: won't die no matter how tragic the circumstances

Personality Traits:

serious and sincere caring about her friends.

extremely seductive.

unfortunately, only talented in gambling, seduction, manipulation, drinking (as expected of Kusanagi clan).

broadminded as to be tolerant of all types.

Authorities:

The Persian Warlord, Ama no Murakumo, Storm Bringer: pretty much like original, Venom Angel: Slightly change her body. Grow wing up to six pair to fly, her blood become terrifying poison capable to make any living beings rotting before died (the victim can be saved if he/she cut the part that touch the blood)however the effect weaken if used against god; whenever she use this authority her aura become very malice, her eyes become purple capable to read other emotion. When reach peak of its power her sclera turn black and large pale purplish halo appear in her back radiating purplish aura that make space around vibrate. Due the poison deadly,the poison also can affect her if used too long.

* * *

if you have some idea for doni's new authority or the other things... please PM me...


	2. Chapter 2

Campione Xover HighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

Like I said before… I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol (take a guess~).

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choice' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 2

 **Astral Plane**

Clank…clank…clank… sound of metallic boot can be heard across the passage. A figure walked slowly with some exaggerates movement. That figure was wearing a black mask with a black cape. Beneath the cape, he was dressed like an early modern European aristocrat in courtly attire, in a high class blue-themed outfit. The elegance of his every move, reminded one of an experienced theatrical actor, but his height was not that impressive, and his figure was rather slender. Concealing his face was a mask made from black armor. Like the safety helmet of a racecar driver's, the visor was like the compound eyes of an insect. This figure was Campione of United State, Hero of America, the one that Asherah call King of Underworld, named John Pluto Smith.

However he is not alone, there are two figures following close behind him. One is glasses adult man wearing suit with white gloves and the other is a young woman wearing Hime-Miko cloth with green hakama. Those people none other than Butler of Salvatore Doni named Andrea Rivera and close friend of Kusanagi Godou; Mariya Yuri. The reason why John Pluto Smith brought them is still mystery. Whatever the reason it must be something about their _'friend'_.

It said Devil King John Pluto Smith had received request.

One that hoped he could exterminate Kusanagi Godou, Salvatore Doni, Madame Aisha, all three of them.

John Pluto Smith visits Plutarch to discuss his mission. A metal door could be seen ahead.

Smith opened it. Instead of a passage, behind the door was a room.

Inside this room, stone tablets were scattered all over the floor instead of floating in midair. Due to the great number of tablets that were haphazardly distributed, finding a place to stand was not easy.

In the center of the room, an old man with white hair and beard was facing a tripod-style easel.

However, placed on the easel was not canvas but one of the stone tablets. The old man was dressed in an ancient Roman toga with a bronze pen in his hand.

"New Year's Eve on this year... The Suebi and the Vandals will assist Alani cavalry to pass through the outskirts of Mogontiacum... The Burgundian king and his people have already crossed over to the Rhine's left bank and started interfering in Gaul's affairs... Soon after, the Goths will also arrive..."

The old man muttered softly while staring at the stone tablet.

"But three barbaric kings have already gathered in that place— In any case, this again requires corrections, corrections, corrections followed by nonstop corrections! Alas! This work is lamentable beyond compare!"

The old man finally broke down and roared with great intensity of emotion.

He even turned his wrath towards John Pluto Smith who had entered the room without consent.

"But, something worse already happen."

"Then, why don't just go to that era and personally put stop their action?"

"You should know very well King; This Old man's power is not enough to obstruct barbaric to the likes of godslayers!"

"So you are asking me to kill three campiones all at once?"

"Indeed! Aisha of Alexandria, Salvatore Doni of Siena and Kusanagi Godou of Japan. But that doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean Venerable one?"

"Approximately 4 hours ago those three barbaric kings suddenly disappear without trace."

""What"" Obviously that's not Smith but Andrea and Yuri.

"Although I don't know whether disappearance those three god slayers considered good or bad news. To me this is very good news."

"I think this is a bad sign O Venerable one."

"Why so King?"

"Knowing those three, They probably gonna make another problematic disaster wherever they go. Whether they knew it or not; even if they are not here, a lot problem would still pop out because of them. Thus, it would be better to make them to resolve problem that they caused. And I believe at least you have a single clue about their whereabouts."

"Yes I have some clue about their whereabouts, but you're not suggesting to retrieve them, aren't you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nope, I'm not gonna go to retrieve them. This Old man is not foolish enough to endanger himself just to retrieve them and making more work to do."

"That's way I brought these two." Smith pointing two figure behind him.

"They are Mariya Yuri and Andrea Rivera; subordinate of Kusanagi Godou and Salvatore Doni. Even though they are subordinate of those two, they have guts to stand against campione and make them in-check."

"Nope, the answer is still no…King of Sword is the culprit behind this incident while Queen of cave is root of all of this and Queen of Chaos only make it worse."

'Queen of Chaos? Definitely suitable for her' Smith thought.

"King, This world definitely will be better without them. Do you know how much commotion they caused in past world?"

"No… Enlighten me please."

Before master of Plutarch spoke, Andrea and Yuri paled.

"Doni is an idiot who doing something without thinking the consequences, conquering Colonia Aggripina, giving them knowledge about war, greatly strengthening them. Due this, their role in history surely will change !

Aisha is truly troublemaker, healing people including people that supposedly died, she just keep healing only to be hurting more and healed again, she doesn't even care to control her Authority, even goes as far as accidentally making some cult!

While Kusanagi… She's worse, that woman is talented as a magnificent villain, capable of turning times of prosperity and peace into chaos, then taking advantage of chaotic times to seize the throne. Did you know that she turns a mountain into a lake? Even if that necessary to slay a heretic god, she's just… going too far!"

Suddenly both Mariya Yuri and Andrea Rivera have urge to kneeling down and beg forgiveness.

"You know what make this things worse, King? Those three make King of the End awakened 50 years earlier! Not only that, to provoke Kusanagi, Doni destroy some library and burn most books. But Kusanagi ignore it and playing with some kids while Aisha teaching them new Language."

" They aren't fighting' are they?" Yuri said with worried look.

"So what's the problem?" asked Andrea with hope that his master doesn't make any more damage.

"Hearing you mention this, it means there is something wrong with this." Smith stating his suspicions.

Suddenly the master of Plutarch residence face getting filled with anger.

"After fifty years the existence that civilization never known. Do you know why? Because Doni destroy their prove of existence while Kusanagi and Aisha teachings became very popular that even replacing their own original culture and language. It took very-very lot of time to repair all problem that they cause!"

""We're very sorry about the problem that they cause.""

At that time, both Yuri and Andrea simultaneously kneeling down while said that.

"Then it became more reason to retrieve them."

"King, you are truly a good person, caring about his peers and other people too. But don't forget, like them; YOU ARE also bastard child of Epimetheus. This Old man is not foolish enough to send fourth troublemakers to a place where three of them already present."

"Wise judgment indeed, Venerable One. But still, to let other people suffering due their behavior is not my style."

"Then, finish them before they cause more trouble. Use that thing on your hip - Just fire the arrows of Artemis"

"Uh-huh."

"Using the authority of arrows that you possess, you can shoot through a time and space corridor to strike targets, right?"

Yuri gasped. The old man spoke the truth—she knew through spirit vision.

From the goddess of the hunt, Artemis, Smith had usurped the authority of the magic projectile.

Due to having only six shots per lunar cycle, it was severely restricted in terms of firing rate. Conversely, the powers residing in the magic projectiles were strong and greatly varied. In a situation of super long distance sniping, it could even be used to snipe an enemy in Europe, all the way from North America.

With this old man's guidance, it was possible to fire a magic bullet from the Astral Plane into an era in the past— even to other dimension

However, Smith shrugged in an exaggerated manner.

"Do you really think it will succeed...? I can't guarantee a kill, neither do I have that sort of confidence. You should know how hardy and resilient Campiones are as a race, right? I don't mind taking a gamble, but surely they will be able to dodge metal bullets falling from the sky, no matter what? Alternatively, the bullet will graze past them in a stroke of luck."

"Hmm."

"Or rather, once they learn of the existence of an unknown sniper, wouldn't they cause new commotions as a result of heightened wariness? Ultimately, causing great chaos one cannot predict... I am rather reluctant to imagine."

The old man groaned, probably unable to offer a rebuttal.

In reaction, John Pluto Smith spoke in a calm voice.

"Rather than doing that, I've got an idea. For example, how about sending these two people over to the place where the three Devil Kings are visiting? She was Kusanagi Godou's close friend and we can send Doni's subordinate to guard her. I'm sure they can make that two campione to behave."

"That's even more impossible."

"Huh?"

"After they enter the portal, unless these two find Aisha and repeating the process which they use to go there, there is no way back. Even if those two went for expedition, I doubt they will survive facing the _'lizard'_ which guarding that Dimension Gap."

"But it's worth to try." Yuri's statement makes master of Plutarch widening his eye shocked.

"Oh my, Kusanagi Godou must be proud having companion like you, Mariya Yuri."

Upon Smith statement Yuri was surprised to know that Hero John Pluto Smith actually remembers her name.

"Fine..fine. Then come here again, when moon is full. At that time Portal leading to other dimension is opening."

"However, that is as far as my help extends."

"Now, get out all of you!"

After that; Smith, Yuri and Andrea exiting Plutarch residence.

Suddenly Smith hearing Yuri and Andrea murmuring something

"Fufufu … finally, you won't get away from this, Doni."

"Yeah, this time I will make sure you'll be properly educated, Godou-san."

'I wonder what they enduring all of this time.'

Somewhere in other dimension a certain blonde man that was fishing suddenly feels chill all over his body, at the same time it also happens to a black haired young woman that lied helplessly in a crater while observed by a certain tall man.

 **Somewhere in other Dimension,**

 **Someone POV**

It's been few minutes I arrive yet I still observing 'her'. And I got some nice numbers '170-57-90-57-90', a rare balance pack huh.

What a joke, I can see her suddenly feeling chill upon my stare.

With that long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes, she's really looks like Raynare. Even I can feel malice aura around her. Instead wearing the usual revealing outfit instead, she is wearing some sort long sleeves white shirt and black trouser. Seeing this crater; her outfit possibly torn out due overwhelming fall. With her looks you won't really called her extremely beauty or cute yet still very attractive, If combined by her nice pair of racks with some seductive movement and expression… AHH just imagining it already make me nearly nosebleed!... I doubt Vali would understand that though, if not battle his mind only filled with ass after all. The problem is she have three pair of wings, last time I remember she only has one pair.

But still, is she Raynare? I thought she died after being turned into ashes by Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction. Judging from her somewhat confused look, she might not know me. It makes me doubt if she is Raynare.

Now if I think about it again, is it because that dimensional distortion not only resurrect her but also strengthening her that even makes her wing grows two more pair and have side effect in form of Amnesia? Or she is actually angel from other dimension, due the dimensional distortion she's fallen? Or maybe because she's fell, she is running away by making some dimensional distortion to across dimension. If that case how about the other distortion? Is it caused by her friends? Or maybe her _pursuers?_ It's very funny to think that the pursuers come earlier than the target.

Ah… fufufu I can't wait to hear her story… this also give me some idea to my 'artificial' sacred gear, maybe if I lucky she willing to have me examining her, with that I have a reason to seeing her naked ... or maybe I can put some device in her eye that makes me can peek a little bit about her surrounding then make her entering female side in hot spring or sauna. Fufufu… I'm really genius… Hehehehe…

 **Godou POV**

'Okay, with this weird man existence. The sudden chill before really creeping me out'

I can't believe this. My favorite long sleeves white shirt is torn out, even my black trouser. Oh darn, I can see some of my skin now. And here I safe-keeping them until we're back to old world. But instead arrive at the old world, we arrive in this unknown world. Well the actual fact is the other two is not here. While I don't care about that idiot, I really hope Aisha-san is here so we can go back to old world.

' _hmmm… Queen, he seems gonna say something'_

'Then, let's hear him'

"Ehm … might I know who you are? And what reason which makes you made some dimensional distortion? Or perhaps it's not your doing?"

Heh… too many questions.

'Is he blaming something to me? Or is this some kind of misunderstanding? I don't even know what is this _Dimensional distortion_ isabout. I have no reason to introduce myself.'

Then he spoke again.

"Oh my bad… I am Governor of Fallen Angel, My name is Azazel."

' _Fallen Angel? isn't that Samael's kin?'_

'Oh Great… not only I'm thrown to unknown world, while I laying here helplessly waiting for someone found me hoping they treat my wound, the first person that found me is actually a heretic god!

I really curse my own luck and fate. I just want some ordinary life, not involved in any supernatural things including some gods and god slayers mischief. Is my wish is too much? Oh God I don't even care what kind god you are but what did I do to you, for you to punish me like this?'

(At that time Kusanagi Godou pray to any gods she know and she didn't know)

' _Isn't that because you kill some of_ _ **them,**_ _only to have their Authority?'_

'That's not helping, Ama no Murakumo. That's not helping…'

"I'm still waiting your name, miss… "

"K-Ku –" when tried to speak… darkness suddenly invading her sight and mind.

When she regained consciousness: She woke up in a 3x3 m plain room that only have a white –single bed with little cabinet in its right side and all things inside this room painted with white color. This room didn't even have a window instead this room only have single white door as entrance or exit. Looking around, hoping that there is something that might explain her 'circumstance' or maybe someone.

'Okay, this room starting to make me sick.'

' _Yes… this time I agree with you, Queen. This room feels creepy.'_

Oh… that new…

"Okay… that's enough, the sooner we leave this place the better."

Unfortunately, the door won't open when godou tried to open the white door.

' _Want to destroy it Queen…?'_

'I think you should've known what my answer is.'

' _But, it is still worth to ask.'_

 _*Sigh_ 'I think it would be disastrous if we just destroy without any reason.'

'Let's just wait for now.'

Not long after that… a rune suddenly appears on floor not far from where she stands. That rune began to emitting green light, and then a figure appears.

'Is this a teleportation spell?'

' _It seems so Queen'_

In normal situation, She's surely gonna be surprised if see something like this. But that's all past, right now she's not surprised due the fact she's not only already time traveling but also dimension traveling.

The figure began to take a form of a woman in early twenty with shoulder length black hair. That woman wearing some kind silver nurse uniform and carry a plate of food.

When Godou saw that the silver nurse bring some food, her stomach began to growl.

Seeing the silver nurse bring some food makes her remembering _close friend_ that left behind in present world.

At that time, she just reborn as Campione and after she's come to school for the first time, something happened. When lunch began, Godou and her friend Mariya Yuri were planning to eat lunch at rooftop as always. When Yuri came from her class, her face suddenly paled. At first Godou didn't know what happened to her until the next day. Then they arrived at rooftop and began to opening their lunchbox as Yuri keep remain silent since coming to her class. Thus far nothing unusual thing happen, but all changed when she asking "Oh my, Yuri your lunch seems very delicious, may I have some?" Goudou said jokingly when she's saw fabulous look of Yuri's Spicy Red Curry lunchbox.

Yuri suddenly panic and say "Of course Your Majesty, you can take as much you wanted!"

"Hey-hey calm down Yuri, I just wanted to taste a little bit. You don't need to do that; you make me look like a villain that robs your lunch! " Godou admit, she's rising her tone a bit. And that only make it worse.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry Your Majesty, I didn't meant it like that Your Majesty, please don't punish me. Ah no –no, I beg you please punish me, please punish me alone." This time tears began to forming in Yuri's eyes.

'Yuri, are you somehow awakening your Masochist nature?' and Godou still misunderstood the situation.

"No-no-no, I won't punish you don't worry…" Godou said frantically.

This making Yuri feels more panic and guilty, before giving Godou her lunchbox and keeps bowing while said

"No, I apologize. I beg you please punish me! Please do not torture and execute hapless citizens at your pleasure. The display of compassion and tolerance is the only paragon for the noble Lord; whatever previous mistakes they have made, I am willing to suffer the punishment alone." Tears flowing heavily from Yuri's eyes

…Could this possibly be words of advice? Wasn't it just like the scenes in period dramas, where a loyal minister is willing to die so that his tyrannical or muddle-headed King can be persuaded?

 _Sigh*_ 'I don't want to do this, but let's use grandpa's method, shall we?'

"No-no-no, I'm just joking before okay? I will not take your lunch." Godou calmly said. Godou then gently put her right hand on Yuri's chin and continued while using a _seductive face_.

"Y'know Yuri, you have a beautiful face. Won't that would be wasted if you are punished? Please Yuri you should treasure your beautiful body and soul; more. And If you really worried, I will promise you I won't punish anyone, I won't harm anyone and surely I won't kill anybody. So don't worry, I prefer seeing your smiling face than your worried face; my dear Yuri…"

After that statement, Yuri Heavily blush that even as red as Yuri Spicy Red Curry.

"Umm no, It seems I am a bit misunderstood the situation, I apologize for that." Still blushed yuri said then bowing sincerely.

"Oh come on, let's let bygone be bygones. Rather than apologizing, why don't we just eating our lunch?" Godou said giving Yuri her Spicy Red Curry.

Unfortunately for Godou, this was her only mistake she made. As yuri raise her head, the back side of her head rammed hard against Spicy Red Curry lunchbox that even makes the Red Curry spurted into Godou's face more precisely her eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuri immediately passes out due overwhelming fear while Godou's scream echoed throughout the school.

 **-Flash back end-**

Okay, remembering that incident makes my eyes hurt.

One lesson I've got from that incident, never joke with someone that has curry in their hand.

That time, I'm just joking twice and my eyes became victim for whole day. (If only I don't make that stupid joke and not using grandpa's method)

'Calm down, don't make unnecessary action and surely don't make a pathetic jokes. '

"Excuse me; may I know who are you? where is this place?"

The silver nurse suddenly widening her eyes before dropping curry in her hands

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

She's immediately opening portal from before and quickly disappear.

"Okay, I don't know what happen. But I feel hurt."

' _HAHAHA, she's extremely afraid of you Queen…'_

* * *

L2/N(Loop2 Note):Thanks for reading this chapter … I hope you like it. If wondering what number that Azazel states … take a guess, I'm not gonna spoil it…

 **BAM!**

Godou: What the hell … why do you reveal my three size

Loop2: It's not three size its five size … I added your Height and Weight too..

Godou: That doesn't make me better… you only make it worse… it seems this chapter only mention my misfortune … what have I done to be treated like this…

Loop2: Don't worry, its only Azazel's speculations … however; you deserve it..

Godou: What the Hell?

Loop2: Hell? If you don't know what is that… I suggest you search it on miss google…

Godou: What have I done to be treated like this…

Loop2: Do you want me to point it out?

Godou: …

Loop2: …

Godou: Now that I think about it… please don't… I beg you

Loop2: see…


	3. Chapter 3

Campione Xover HighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

Sadly … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol (take a guess~).

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo /other sealed beings; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Vali, it seems they gonna fight"**_ Albion/Draig/other sealed beings; non-telephatically

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 3

"The hell… She is looking at me like some sort of a ghost."

' _No … don't self-entertain yourself, Queen. You are definitely far more terrifying than ghost.'_

'…'

'What do you think about this place, Ama no Murakumo?'

' _This room looks like some treatment room, but not entirely treatment room. I feel some magical power here; not harming type but more like sensor type.'_

'Is that all?'

' _Yes, I have very weird feelings since arriving to this place.'_

'What is it?'

' _At first I thought it just some side effect of that rampaging Authority, but now it's clear. I'm here in this place yet I feel like in other places.'_

When Ama no Murakumo caught Godou deep in thought; suddenly a man appear in front of her, the same man that she met after she fell.

"I'm sorry about the nurse from earlier, it seems she have some trauma for black haired women. But that's not important, so can I hear your story miss …"

"Godo – Kusanagi Godou."

"Umm … I'm sorry, but are you MALE?"

"I'm female." 'Here we go; it must be about my name again … '

"Oh … Is that so? Y'know, your name is a bit … "

"Masculine … yes, I get that a lot." 'See…'

"But still if you want to proclaim yourself a god; use Goddess not God."

"It's Godou not God O"

I don't know what worse, being called a male or self-proclaiming god; instead of goddess

Moreover the one who call that is actually a Heretic Gods! Wait a minute, is he? I don't have that feeling when I usually meet heretic gods.

'What do you think of Ama no Murakumo?'

' _I think there are some possibilities: 1. He is not a heretic gods 2. He is one but somehow are able to hide his presence or maybe you lost the feeling when coming here 3. This world has different Law.'_

"Well then God-O-san, may I know what happened in that crater?"

"' _Sigh'_ Well, I just fell." Godou said with sighing. As she remembers she fell from a height more less a hundred meter.

'So I'm right, she's angel that just fell … it must be hard for her. This room also confirmed that she is newborn, but god is dead; how can an angel be born? Or maybe she is a reincarnate or half-angel? There is also a theory about other dimensions.' Azazel thought

"Azazel right? May I know where I am? Last time I remember the sky is blue not green. And what is this room? This room feels very weird." Godou ask

"Oh… you sense it? Don't worry; it's not gonna bite, O-san"

"…"

" _Pffft_ , I'm sorry- it just… very funny"

'Is he- is he just calling me ossan (uncle)?'

' _It seems you've got another title Queen, another weird title.'_

"This room is our newest invention; it's still a prototype; we don't even have a name for it yet. Just being in this room, your wound will be slowly healed. This room is also capable of identifying anyone who enters it. From that we know that you are a newly born angel. Not my subordinate Raynare who went MIA."

'Newly born? I'm fucking sixteen'

' _Well Queen, if you think about this again; it hasn't even been 3 months since you've got a fallen angel authority.'_

She remembers when she sucked to past world by Aisha's Authority. She ended up almost two months in 4xx CE. That also one of the worst experiences she has, because in span of two months she ended slaying 4 heretic gods (including King of the End) which obtained a single Authority and some sort of gifts; she also fought a god slayer from that era which propose to her at their first meeting even though he has 4 wives and a lot of lovers.

"For your first question, we're in the underworld; the exact place in Grigori's branch Laboratory."

'Underworld huh, so this world actually have an underworld.'

' _Queen, I can feel it. I can feel my master's presence, not in this place; I also confirmed there is also a human world. It seems he is my master parallel's double, because I can't contact him.'_

'If what you said is true, maybe when you mentioned that you felt like in other place, that's actually your other self. Then who is my double? Is it Raynare that he mentioned before?'

' _Knowing your luck, then she probably is.'_

"Azazel-san, what is it about 'dimensional distortion' that you said, earlier?"

"You don't know? Well it starts to appear regularly three month ago when the moon is full. We still don't know anything about it. Honestly, I hope you can fill me in."

"So … Dimensional Distortion is only another name for Madame Aisha's corridor, huh …" Godou murmurs

"Wha… You knew? I thought you didn't. Would you mind telling me?"

"Well, that's only Madame Aisha's Authority or power if you want to call it like that. This corridor connects to the past world or Netherworld. I think Madame said that this Authority is activated when the moon is full. And due an Idiot's mischief we've been thrown here and this ended with me falling."

"Uh … sorry I didn't mean to." Azazel said giving Godou Sympathy look.

"No, it's okay; it's doesn't hurt that bad"

'It seems she's bit down due fell, now is not the time to ask her story; maybe next time.' Thought Azazel

"Trust me; I know how it feels when Angels fall. And I seen it countless time when a young angel fell, and they mostly prefer dying than feel the pain of falling."

' _Somehow I feel there is a huge misunderstanding in this conversation between the fall that you meant and fall he had in mind.'_

'Really? Let's test it then …'

"does it hurt when you fall?"

"If somebody falling like you did, of course… hahaha" Azazel said with little laugh

'It's not like that Ama no Murakumo.'

'…'

"In my case, I fell when I temped by a human woman and have sex with her, it's not that bad."

'See … He just fell out of the bed. Of course that doesn't hurt.'

' _Whatever you said queen…'_

"You already fell, so what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, what done is done; for now, I think I'm gonna look for those two, before they cause anymore trouble. Then drag them along back with me."

"You know, if you want to go back to ' _him_ '; I think that is impossible, are you regretting what you've done?" Azazel asking

'Regret? Him; is he referring to Doni?'

"Go back to him? Why? Everything will be better if he died and why should I regret? I fell because that idiot. If someone has to repent; that asshole should be the one."

Suddenly Azazel widening his eyes, looking shock

"Because that kind of thinking made you impossible to come back; you think like a typical fallen angel. You should change that kind of thinking and you should approach with different method."

"Approach with different method?"

'Well, I know that I've might be a bit cold towards Doni, but it's his fault in the first place. Yeah, maybe I should approach Doni and Aisha with different methods, so they won't make another trouble next time. What a nice advice' Godou unconsciously shows a grin, a wicked one

"Yeah, approach with different method. You're already fallen now, so want to join Grigori? We have many things that might interest you. Moreover you have six wings, it makes you a middle ranked fallen angel."

"Umm, sorry I was bit lost here, six wings? Middle ranked? I'm new here so enlighten me with the detail please."

" _Sigh_ Can't help it. Just like angel, fallen angel rank determined by number of his/her wings. Lowest is two, while highest is twelve." Azazel showed his twelve wings.

'Is that so? I bet he will be surprised if he knows I have twelve wings. Well, let's save that for later. '

"This means I'm highest position in Grigori. Due previous war, Fallen Angels became the least populate of three faction. I really hope that you can join us to replenish our number, O-san no Godou-san."

War? They're in a warring state? That surely will be troublesome. I just want a peaceful life damn it.

"War? Against who?" Godou curiously asking

"You seriously didn't know?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Summary there are a Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. War ended with death of four great Satans. But it left three factions in state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and all three factions losing their main forces, neither of three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either."

"So, right now we're in status quo …"

"Yea… if you want the detail; read the book or ask someone else."

"About your offer Azazel-san, I'm sorry but what I really want is peaceful life, a normal life like normal human that not involved anything supernatural."

"Truth be said, I too hate war. Rather than war I prefer peaceful era where I can continue my sacred gear research."

'Sacred gear?'

"About my offer, Godou. You don't need to answer now, take your time. And can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"May I know your three size?"

"…"

"…"

"What's your question, Azazel-san?"

"Sorry, never mind … for time being, why don't you live here? Well, until you found yourself a residence actually. I will arrange a room for you and have someone to attend for your needs. I always welcome any fallen angels"

When Azazel says that, a nurse with silver clothing appears. The same nurse from before.

"My name is Silviel, from now on I will be serving you, Raynare-sama."

"Raynare?"

"You don't need to be nervous Silviel, she's not Raynare. Let's call her O from now, she is a six winged fallen."

"What the hell is that nonsense. My name is Kusanagi Godou, please call me Godou from now."

"I think Self-proclaiming yourself as a god is not good for your health O-sama."

Upon hearing what Silviel said Azazel silently giggling

'What does that have to do with health?'

' _I think that suit you Jo-O (Joo=Queen).'_

'Do not follow her Ama no Murakumo.'

"Well whatever. Aren't you a nurse? Taking care of other person needs is a maid's job, isn't it? Why did a nurse like you take a maid's job?"

"I am actually a maid, O-sama. I wear this outfit because Azazel-sama told me to do it."

'Just because he told her to do so?'

"Call me Kusanagi or Godou, I don't care. All my friends call me that."

"But I'm not your friend O-sama, I am your maid. And Azazel-sama order is absolute."

"You should give up on that, Godou. I'm the highest position here. Well then I should get going, I have some business to do."

"Now, please follow me, O-sama. We will go to wardrobe first for clothes. Then to other places."

 **At Wardrobe (Godou POV)**

"Hey Silviel, isn't this is too much?" I said that when I see a woman I front of me; a really gorgeous and beautiful woman. That woman wearing black knee length trench coat with eight yellow buttons and two violet belt on its waist also wearing a dark violet legging and black high heels, she also wear a mini skirt but covered by coat. Combining with her black hair and black eyes she looks like a starry dark night.

"Not really O-sama, this kind of clothing very suit for someone on your stature."

"But look at mirror in front of me; I totally look like different person."

"Do you dislike my taste?"

"I just think this is too much for me."

"I assure you that it totally suits you O-sama, you look cool and gorgeous at same time."

"Ehm don't we need to go to other places?"

"Oh you right, please follow me. I will show you your room."

When we're leaving the wardrobe room a glint of silver came into my eyes; a _bishounen_ leaning in the wall ahead with his hands inside his pants pocket. Contrary with Doni's hair; his hair is silver but denser, more like, its dark color was stronger. Obviously he is a foreigner, because of that I can't estimate his age. Around the same age as me, maybe?

When he realizes my presence, his blue eyes are looking towards me. He has transparent blue eyes reminding me of Liliana Kranjcar from Bronze Black Cross but her 'male version'.

He smile a bit then come towards me.

"I am Vali, the Hakuryuukou – the Vanishing Dragon."

'Dragon? From his aura, I know that he is not human; well not entirely human. But to proclaiming himself as dragon a bit…'

' _Queen, he have some serpent power, He seems quite strong too.'_

'You sound like we're gonna clash in battle'

"Ah I am Kusanagi Godou, please call me Godou."

"Don't you think self-proclaiming yourself as a god is something you shouldn't do."

"Azazel told you that, doesn't he"

"May I ask something, would you mind having a duel with me?"

Eh … somehow I feel something; what is this called, um… Déjà vu?

Ah I remember that time; it's when I had my way back to Japan from Sardinia. Then I met him.

" _Hey, I am Salvatore Doni, let's get along from now"_

" _I have a minor_ _suggestion, why don't we have a duel_ _to commemorate our first meeting_ _?"_

Ah remember it make me want to destroy something.

"What?"

"You middle rank Fallen Angel that Azazel mentioned right? I feel quite a lot power from you."

"Sorry, I don't really understand your joke."

"This not a joke, I'm serious." he said as he release his aura

"I think he's serious, O-sama" Silviel said with feared face

"Nope, who wants something as troublesome as a fight."

"Oh… interesting you didn't even surprised when I release my aura."

"Aura in that level isn't worth of my time."

'What the hell I've just said, it sounds like I'm provoking him.'

He suddenly smirked and releases his wing. He has majestic white dragon-like wings followed by four bluish light feathers for each wing.

"Nice, then what you scared of?"

"No thanks, I don't have any reason to do so."

"If you want a reason, I'll give it to you. Come to hill behind if you want her back." He then suddenly disappears.

"Her? Whom he meant, Silviel?" when I turn to Silviel, I realize whom he meant.

 **Hill behind Grigori's Branch Laboratory**

It's already 10 minutes since my arrival at hill behind lab. And there is no sign of Vali.

"Where is – Oh … he's here." Vali appear from the sky with his wings spread, he then landed in front of me.

"Sorry for making you wait, I have to hide that girl."

"Where is Silviel?"

"Silviel? That nurse? Don't worry I just hid her somewhere, so you won't run away with her."

'Damn … he knew'

"She's actually a maid, but that's not the problem."

"Shall we start?"

"okay"

"…"

"Won't you attack me?" I asked him

"Very funny, here I was hoping you would launch an attack head-first."

"Fine … come! Ama no Murakumo" Ama no Murakumo materialized in my right hand. Aiming for his abdomen I slash him. Vali avoid it then he punch my abdomen.

'Oh it hurts'

 **[DIVIDE]**

What the… I feel my strength leaving me.

"What is this? My strength …"

"It's my Sacred gear –Divine Dividing."

"The sound from before … Is it have something to do with my strength? Like divide it? What is Sacred Gear?"

Without doubt my Authorities were enough to end this fight. But it would be nice if we can learn new things.

"How skeptical you are. From what that nurse-maid said it seems you are new to this world. But to think you don't know the existence of sacred gears, I really disappointed."

"Doesn't this fight would be more interesting if I know about it? It would be so boring if this fight ended so fast."

One thing I learn from my fight with Doni; if you want your opponent telling you something, give them bait.

"Also Known As God's Artifact, Sacred Gear is item with powerful abilities bestowed upon human by God. My Divine Dividing is Longinus; top tier sacred gear that have potential to kill gods. Just like what you said mine capable divide power of my enemies by half. Well, that's all I can say; the rest look it up for yourself."

'Longinus? Isn't that thing used by that Erica when we dueled in Coliseum? But I hear that Erica's Longinus is replica. Even if replica; that lance capable to hurting me so bad. So Sacred Gear is similar to Divine Artifact. No wonder that thing capable to affect me. '

'But- even though that thing could affect me; its only have minor effect anyway, and I still have very-very lot of raw magical power.'

As I increased my magical power, Vali's eyes widening before him grinning.

"Amazing, even though I already halved your power; you still have this much power."

 **[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form. When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance.

" **Let my blood become poison, Let my wings spread; covering the world with darkness, Let my existence become death for my enemies, I shall bear the symbol of death angel that rebels against heaven!"**

My whole body feels scorching hot, twelve black wings spread from my back. As I began to hovering at sky, I saw grass, plant, tree surrounding's color paled before withered. I feel air around vibrating as large pale purplish halo appear on my back and my eyes color become purple with black sclera.

'I can see it, I can see his emotion. FEAR, EXCITEMENT, HAPPYNESS'

"HAHAHAHAHAA… Interesting, you are really different O. To think I will feels this emotion."

'Uh… the hell is wrong him? Being happy in this situation.'

I bit my thumb finger as I infuse my magical power to my poison and swing my hand to let the blood spread to Vali.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

And he dodge it, only a single drop of my blood landed in his right shoulder armor. From that spot I can see a little smoke appear.

"That's very terrifying poison."

'So, he can halved that much. Eeh … **[Bull]** is available.'

I unintentionally made grin

From my scratch from earlier, I stick my blood at sharp side of Ama no Murakumo.

As I raise my speed and flying towards him, he did the same thing. Then Ama no Murakumo clash with his fist. What a power- Ama no Murakumo slipped from my grasp and fell to ground below.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

I feel my excitement rising. Urge to unleashed The **[Bull]** getting bigger.

"I know it, you not only halving but also absorbing."

"So what if you know? Your power is not more than middle ranked fallen angel now. I'm disappointed, I expecting more fight than Kokabiel. If we continue this you won't even capable to beat a human, you know."

"Feel free to do it."

Vali dashing towards me with unbelievable speed; **[Raptor]** unlocked, I using divine speed to avoid him and make my distance from him quite far.

"Why don't you halve my power like what you did earlier?"

"To beat you, this is enough."

"Time to end this Vali. COME LANCELOT!"

High up in the sky,

It was a sea of clouds. The flying white horse was motionless at a point in that part of the sky. The gallant knight was mounted astride the horse's back.

The knight of the lake, Lancelot du Lac.

A former heretic Gods; in past Godou defeat him fair and square but Divine Ancestor Guinevere intercepted by using Arrowhead's Discus to taking his soul. Due this Kusanagi Godou can't obtain Authority from him, this tainted The Knight of the Lake's pride because he can't give the deserved reward for the victor. Also hurt his believe _'_ _To uphold loyalty towards one's lord of old in the truest sense, yet simultaneously offer compensation to the respected foe'_ —Feeling his pride tainted, he plead to Kusanagi Godou for her making him her ' _servant'_ and entrusting her with lance of Lancelot Du Lac.

He heard his new lord's voice loud and clear.

"Finally time to set off on an expedition, huh?"

He had already made preparations for a lone charge.

This was his pride secret technique. Charging with lightning speed from an astounding height, crashing to the ground like a meteor strike.

This lone charge assault had created giant craters on the earth many times before.

Using the magic power transmitted from his master, the godslayer, he unleashed a full-powered strike; In order to defeat his master's enemy.

"O lance. Lancelot du Lac's soul is entrusted wholly to thee. Attack!"

Held in his right was the barbed cavalry lance. Held in his left was the oval shield.

He was clad in chain mail. His body was entrusted to the white steed. With both feet on the stirrups suspended from the saddle, all armament and equipment were ready.

Carrying him, the beloved steed flew as though galloping on land.

Accompanied by lightning released from the rider, they descended rapidly towards his master's enemy.

In that manner, he turned into white lightning. In just an instant, he arrives above Vali with using lightning speed.

"To think you prepare this kind of attack, I take back my words. You really are interesting O."

At that time Vali didn't waste any time and divide the attack.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Vali then pointed his hand at the Knight of Lake's attack

 **[HALF-DIMENSION]**

Strength of white lightning greatly decreased and it size immediately halved.

Unfortunately for Vali, he's not the only one that doesn't wasting of time. Taking this as gambling, Godou chant:

" **O'mighty bull that posseseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"**

Second incarnation of Verethragna's Authority **[Bull]** give her immense strength rivaling Hercules. For Godou to use this Authority, Godou must and only using it against something with inhuman strength. Originally Vali didn't have that much strength but because he halving Godou's power and absorb the power; he manage to gain immense strength to provoke **[Bull]**.

Godou immediately dash to Vali, aiming his abdomen she then punch Vali. Due **[Bull]** effect, her punch is strong enough to break his abdomen armor.

"Guh…" Not only breaking his armor, due Godou's immense strength; aiming 'the white lightning' she make Vali bounced to Lancelot. Vali then rammed hard against Lancelot's attack, even though Lancelot's attack power has been decreased and its size has been halved; the impact still strong enough to throw Vali to ground with some explosion; the explosion still strong enough to make a crater with size nearly 10 meter.

Fortunately, after Godou punch him, she immediately using divine speed to flying away from that area for incoming Lancelot's attack; so she hadn't been caught the explosion.

After exhausting his power in the lone charge just now, Lancelot has vanished.

When explosion faded, Godou landed in ground near the crater. She immediately feels extreme pain due side effect using **[Raptor]** and using two incarnations at same time. The pain still has continued up to 5 minutes.

When the pain faded, she stares at Vali. He has been unconscious in the middle of crater due the damage.

"Uhh…"

"Oh … he's awake" Godou said

'Now, that I think about it; he's quite guy'

Godou then unintentionally made a smile, a pervy one.

'Wait, isn't this the same situation with Azazel back then.'

"Stop staring at me with that pervy smile." Vali said that without moving his body

"That's not—well, never mind. When I come to this place, I only met Azazel and Silviel; how did you find me?"

"From your aura… your aura feels like a ship."

"Ship?"

"Yeah… Ship. Like a burning ship in the middle of ocean at night. Therefore it's very easy to find you."

"You should learn to hide your presence." He continued.

"Uhh… you right. Then where is Silviel?"

"Don't worry, she with me watching your show." that's not Vali. A familiar sound appear behind me.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised seeing you here Azazel, Silviel."

Two figures behind me none other than Azazel and Silviel.

* * *

L2N: Ah … finally 3rd chapter and the first fight scene. If you surprised seeing a male Lancelot here; well, my bad … I forgot to mentioned that Lancelot became Godou servant earlier. And this Godou actually have other power (not Authority) he got from past world (I'm not gonna reveal it yet). And I already decide for Doni's new Authority, so look forward to it.

Ehm ... I think I should explain it ... Even though sacred gear is artifact bestowed to human by god, ordinary can not harm a Campione unless if inserted to Campione's body. And Longinus capable to affect them, but the effect is only minor. If you ask why that treatment room capable to affect Godou or the reason Vali manage to halved Godou's power that much, i will explain that in next chapter.

By the way … Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong via review or PM so I can improve my work.


	4. Chapter 4

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

' _Sigh'_ I want to, but … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … they belongs their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol (take a guess~).

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Vali, it seems they gonna fight"**_ Albion/Draig non-telephatically

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 4

 **Human world, Somewhere in Kuoh town middle of night**

Hazama didn't know how many times he cursed his own faith in god. But never in his whole life did he curse it as often as he did during the last few minutes. How many his companions that fell? He don't even have time to count, he's continue running— running for his life.

Burst laughter was heard from his right. Looking at his right he can see Ranner laughing. Even though that person laughs, he is also crying, cursing how his life gonna end soon. Even though he didn't really know or care about him but after fighting against the devil beside him, he started liking him.

Suddenly there is a gunshot. A hole can be see in his chest, at that moment his body exploded into red fluid, showing his blood, bone, skull,his innards etc before dissapearing.

"RANNER-"

He silently crying, Ranner, a comrade that already fought in same battlefield with just died like that. In the end he died virgin besides him not beside a woman. That Ranner, even though he is a first grade pervy he is a good man very honest with his life. This situation was brought by himself by helping someone who fell—stood up. Only a small kindness he show to somone he didn't know. Who later, turns out that person whom he's help is a devil—not to mention a high ranking One. When his superior brought up the questioning; his answer was that he didn't even know what kind of person he's helping; let alone a high ranked devil. That time he got a harsh slap on his cheek. Saying that he should be aware of his position before saying bullshit like "I'm sorry i didn't know that he is devil". And this make him question his believe that eventually led to this situation. This is how a little kindness become disasterous.

 _ **6 person remained**_

To think a person as kind as him ended like this, there is no doubt that whoever behind this; they didn't plan on sparing any of them and only a matter of time before he is also killed.

Why did this happening to them? Why didn't god helping them? If God really existed; then why is he and the rest of his companion are still being hunted down? Why god done nothing when Hazama was such a devoted believer?

Because he defected

Over years, he and his companion had been trained as exorcist. They believed devil is something that must be annihilated. Each time he kills a devil, he felt as if he is a supreme being under obligation to erase the pathetic existence known as devil. This makes his superior questioning his sanity and eventually excommunicating him. But now it turned out he was just as pathetic.

Even though he defected, he believed that this is a trial only he must do to be acknowledged by god that may eventually making him god's right hand man. So, to achieve that he still gonna hunt all devil even though he must sacrifice his body. Eventually this led him to the fallen angel side. The goal is simple, to spy at the fallen angel's movement and gathering intelligence about their power,weakness, personel, everything about them. Then he will surface and aid god's side; that will prove him his worth; this way god would never resist him, or at least that was he thought.

In front of him, the Fallen Angel — which they called 'Death Angel' for the moment─── drew closer step by step.

Out of reflex, he took a couple of steps backward to increase the distance again.

That fallen angel have shoulder length black hair. Her attire consisting dark silver trench coat-like top with a wide collar, matching miniskirt,she held a revolver in each hands.

Slowly she raise her right hand; pointing the revolver towards hazama.

He activate his sacred gear

 **[** **LEVITATION VIEW** **]**

Using levitation view he can pull or push any object within sight with exception living beings. The heavier the weight the more energy he need to use, the various speed also affects energy usage.

Hazama eyes colour change from black to green.

At instance five rocks moreless as big as bowling ball levitating in front of him. Tageting _the death angel_ he pushes 2 smaller rocks as fast he can. Weight and speed can increase the damage it cause. The lighter weight he push it faster yet less speed for bigger ones. Example he can shot a nail with speed of sound. With these rocks he only can shot as fast as tennis ball can move.

But the death angel avoid it and she bagan to firing her revolver.

First shot from her right revolver missed as he move to his right and missed his left ear by inch- then second shot is coming—aiming his right; as he still move to his right being hit is unavoidable so he move a rock to intercept the coming projectile. The result is the rock he moved crumble to dust. He didn't miss this chance; as she fired her second shot, he pushing a stone near her foot and its hit her left foot.

She's falling, once again he didn't miss this chance running away with remaining rocks floating in his back in case she return fire at his back.

Fortunately for Hazama, it seems there are two person hiding in vicinity; one male and the other one a two went hiding behind trees after seeing the death angel went after Hazama. They hoping that hazama would run so when the death angel went after him they could take a chance running away (retreated). Unfortunately for them, the death angel actually noticing they were there and planning to get them after she deals with Hazama.

Just after they were standing; two shot being heard and the male one instantly exploding while the other got lucky for missing the shot.

 _ **5 person remaining**_

"O-sama there is one more coming to your position" the Death angel said via communicator

"Got it. I leave you the other Silviel."

Even though he is running away he still hearing what she said

The death angel under the name of Silviel quickly get up and chase the woman.

…..

When Hazama escaped from the death angel, he continues to run—running for his life, despite the exhaustion he felt.

Then he saw it

Something that suppose to be erased

Something that supposedly cease to exist

What he sees is a black haired woman. Wearing some kind of black knee length trench coat. Sitting on a rock with same revolver that death angel has in her right hand.

He actually knew that woman; she was a fallen angel that infiltrated this town to acquire some sacred gear but she's out—killed by high class devil that reside in this town.

"You supposed to be dead" he hears someone shouted

He turned to source of voice, and sees a blond woman whom he didn't know

Hazama look at his companion, she is cowering in fear

"Y-you supposed to be dead after incident of holy priestess Asia-"

'Holy priestess Asia? No-no-no wrong name, it's Aisha – madame Aisha' Godou thought

It seems Aisha's title change from Holy maiden to Holy priestess

"holy priestess huh? So she 's been entitled to thus now; then where is she?"

"W-why do you think I know?"

"Look, I have some very serious business with her so I would be very happy if you tell me where is Aisha"

"I don't know?"

It's true; she doesn't even know who this Aisha person is

" _sigh,_ wrong answer so I'm sorry then" and she raise her revolver and point it to the woman

Despite saying sorry Hazama can see that she didn't show any sincerity

This is something that Hazama can't tolerate. It's true that Hazama is a racist and he doesn't mind killing even a harmless devil. But due his racist nature he's very protective to human. Just because she is not answering her question her life is gonna end. He can't tolerate this, he understands if she's being killed due her sin joining Kokabiel.

So he move to defend her

"Stop it, if information what you want I can give you but spare her life"

At this statement Godou can't help but feel relieve, she didn't have to use terrifying method to gain information.

"Okay then, what do you know about this holy priestess?"

"I only know that the holy priestess was turned into a devil under Grimory and reside in this town"

'was turned into a devil? Is this some kind authority like my _venom angel_ ? But again this is unconfirmed'

"Is that so? Then what about the other one? Umm you know a handsome blond swordsman?"

As much as Godou hate that fact, this is probably best way to describe Salvatore Doni without using word _idiocy._ She avoid using word _idiocy_ because she doubt that he know him well to the point of aware of Doni's _idiocy._

"The same as the priestess, he is in this town"

This is really an unexpected answer

Well, Godou is quite aware of Doni getting along quite well with Aisha but to think that they were working together is really annoying her.

She is annoyed not because jealously but rather disturbed the fact that there is two god slayer with the same level of idiocy are working together. She's quite reluctant to thinking what will gonna to happen. God know what incident they cause if that happened.

And looking for the time and place there is no doubt that they are aiming to _that_.

' _That'_ she meant is the conference that will happen in Kuoh soon.

This answer is enough for Godou to learn their goal.

"Okay, that's all my question" Godou said

This statement make both Hazama and the girl relief

There is no need for wasting time—chatting

So, Godou pointing her revolver at the girl and say-

"Don't worry if this hurt; the pain will only a short while" and shoot the shocking girl right between her both eyes.

At instance the girl explode to tiny piece with blood, innards, spine, bone, brain scatter everywhere before it disappear into the air.

 _ **4 people remained**_

"Y-You" Hazama said shakingly

"YOU DAMN FALLEN –I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

When he said he will give her all information she wanted, he actually meant it. But she's not only breaking the agreement, she is deceive them and kill her

This is the second time Hazama has been this angry

The first time lead to awakening of [LEVITATION VIEW]

He feels most of his life force flowing through to his eyes. Even though these exhaust him but this is also excites him to the point he neglect his weariness.

Feeling raged failing to protect mankind he is unconsciously waken [BALANCE BREAKER]

His pupil that supposedly green due [levitation view] becoming smaller with darker green color, the sclera becoming bright green with bull's eye pattern.

He is focusing his sight to Godou; pressuring her with pushing force from every direction to crush her.

The fallen angel revealing a pair of big wings and fly before the pressure hits

The pressure hit large rock behind her

This way Hazama would never touch her if she continuously flying away

So he's focusing his life force into him and pushes himself to fly

When he's flying he feels that gravitation and atmosphere becoming his power

And he did the only plan he could think

He quickly take out a flash bang and throw it at the fallen angel

BAM!

Before it hits the fallen, the flash bang explodes and light quickly enveloping the fallen angel; blinding her—covering her eyes as she cursing her carelessness.

Unable to spot her target and begins to retaliate sending down a hail of black feathers blindly in a swoop of her wings with all the strength she's able to muster.

The feathers reigning like bullets hits ground trees and plants alike before finally hitting Hazama's left hand

Hazama immediately look his surrounding, trees and plant began to rotting, losing its color before finally crumbles. Then turning his sight to his left hand, his hand began to experiencing the same situation and spreading to his wrist. Realizing what will happen to his hand; Hazama didn't waste time and pull a knife that is hidden from his shoes, and he cut it up

"AAAAAAaaaargh"

Hazama only can wonder what kind monster she is

He then throwing a destructive wind into the still blinded fallen to make her fall to ground

Godou feeling change in the wind flow. Despite she can't understand what happened on account of being blinded, she's guessing that this might have been some sort of an attack. She is still blinded so definitely won't be able to avoid the attack, so instead she raises his magical power to increasing power of her authority.

" **As the one who brings death to all mankind; abandon all hope, surrender before my might. Hence I shall bring suffering death to all enemies whom resisting!"**

After shouting venom angel's chant, Godou unleash magical power into every direction

Thus violet aura forming very small violet particle—billions in number and spreading like a tidal wave. Poison of Samael combined with campione corrosive magical power immediately nullify the wind attack.

Unfortunately for Godou this also erases barrier that prevent other people entering or escaping. And this led Godou to another fateful encounter.

Hazama can't believe what he saw, that monster just erase the power of balance breaker like water erasing fire.

With that chant earlier Hazama can understand that even if he attack her again the outcome will be same. The difference of power is too vast.

Now if he see it again it's not such a big one rather a lot of wings in total twelve. Now he is hit by a sudden realization, fallen angel in front of her not an ordinary fallen.

Twelve wings, he only can think for a fallen to have twelve wings her rank is a Cadre

"A Cadre?"

To think grigori use someone ranked cadre to hunt them, this is way too much

Something like this aren't supposed to be happen

The plan is very simple - After Kokabiel attack failed, they supposed to be waited for reinforcement to attack conference. That was what was supposed to happen, but …

All of this turned into mess because appearances of that damn death angel

And now this,

As the cadre moving her twelve wing

Hazama couldn't help but stunned at sight before him

'I'm screwed, this is the true monster. I feel like a rat in front of a saber tooth. Hahaha this is really frustrating'

The completely black clothing with golden ornament combined with her black hair. To describe her appearance she looks like cloudless night, and completely perfect harmony with appearance of majestic moon.

But all change when her eyes turned jet black with violet sphere as pupil and large violet halo appear on her back

[KILLWARDEATHSADNESSVIOLENCEJEALOUSLYLONELINESSSEVERPERISHERASEBREAKEMPTINESS]

When he saw all of that, his mind is filled with all of those feelings

He remember all of it, flashback just keep replayed in his head

All people he kill

All war he went against devils

All sadness he causes

All violence he's done

All jealously he felt when seeing people as they smiling with their family

All loneliness he cause when he kill their beloved

All loneliness when he is defected

All his severed connection

All life perish from people that supposed to be protected

All human he erased because they were affiliated with devil

All things he broke

Finally emptiness he felt when he realize this

His instinct is screaming

Screaming to not fighting her

Something very terrifying will happen to him if he does

No – fighting her isn't even appear in his mind

He's feels like a death sentence criminal waiting for his executioner to kill him

And he just waiting patiently for the executioner to kill him so he can end his miserable life

He just stands there as he sees the cadre pointing her revolver at him and shot at him.

 _ **3 people remained**_

Godou only can sigh. If she doesn't know any better she would look like she's killing all of them.

But it's not like that

The revolver is actually an artificial sacred gear; a sacred gear that will teleport anything that got shot. The revolver intentionally made that if something getting shot, they will look like exploding for some reason; a horrific way to kidnap people.

Godou couldn't help out but think that almost all grigori's inventions were made very suitable for criminal offense. The revolver to kidnap people and the exploding effect made so that if there is a witness in vicinity they will think that the victim is dead due exploding. Not to mention the treatment room that will heal the victim in case an anomaly happen, also to identified the victim so they will make sure that that they won't miss—caught. There is also truth serum for interrogation, invisible lotion for peeking, door that leads to anywhere for escape purposes in case of being caught peeking, etc.

Finally her part is done, now she needed to wait for silviel to finish hers. Thus Godou went looking for vending machine that supposed to be around here.

 **Few days ago in Grigori**

Currently Godou, Azazel, Silviel sit in something that resembles a guest room. Azazel just finished explaining this world's situation, three faction and others in detail including what happened in kuoh.

"…"

"…"

"I apologize for what i've done O-sama" Silviel who keep silence since the start of this conversation, suddenly talk. Watching this, Azazel only can exhale a breath of sigh.

"What you've done?" curious Godou ask her directly

"When you're unconscious in the treatment room, I made you swallow a drug."

"Drug? Why did you do that?"

"Back then, I thought you are a fallen angel called Raynare; the one that making me fall."

She then shows her single paired black wing.

"What kind of a drug was it?"

"It's a poison based drug that in-case-of failure in killing you would render you vulnerable to even the weakest attack. I'm also the one that arrange your encounter with Hakuryukou… were you survive the drug."

"So, the reason for your scream when you saw me for the first time is because you failed to kill me, and too afraid to do something about it."

"Yeah that's the plan, but I really resent that when I found out that you're a different person. I really apologize for that." Silviel bowing her head

"I don't mind."

"Hey Godou i will be blunt, where are you coming from?" This time Azazel asked

"i'm come from Japan."

"Don't be like that, Before you come i've done few research. That portal is leading to Gaul 4xx CE"

"Eh Azazel-san you realize that I'm from different dimension?" Godou asked shockingly

"Instead i'm thinking you are from a different timeline."

"What else did you found?"

"When you in treatment room, i realize something;

Firstly when i meet you i feel the urge to attack you and my adrenaline filling my body to the toes. I think it because my libido or maybe somehow my Sadistic nature is awaken. Your fight with Vali proofing that im not the only one who sense that. It makes me remember some bad news i herd a long time ago.

Second, the treatment room couldn't heal you,it's seems the power is too weak or maybe because its an artificial sacred gear. That room has already been tested before so its guaranteed as not a failed product.

Third, when Silviel poisons you i realize that even though your body is immune of magic but from the inside you're vulnerable. It seems that the poison also affect your immunity. And thanks to silviel we can do something about your wound and we manage to identify you.

Last; that room also recognizes the divinity coming from you, but a bit different; your divinity is very corrosive against magic. When i leave you with silviel i'm testing your aura that remained in that room with magic. Imagine my surprise when a little drop of your aura erase a whole magic.

My question is what are you Godou? even though treatment room confirmed that you are a newborn fallen angel but im sure there are more of that"

'manage to found all that in short time, as expected of fallen angel leader' Godou thought

'There is no use lying, it would be better if I being honest with him'

" _Sigh_ … In my world I am known as Campione, Demon King, Raksasha Raja, God slayer, Bastard child of Epimetheus, etc"

"Epimetheus? Are you Demi-God? What is Campione?"

"A Campione is a human, or at least they used to be. When a mortal slay a Heretic God and stolen their Authority they became something that called Campione. Due to their Divine Authorities, Campiones are automatically designed as a ruler of whatever area they call home. In that Area their words are Law. Usually challenging a God is practically suicidal, but they were people who successfully achieve that and the only one who dumb enough to try in the first place. Hence, all of them being called bastard child of Epimetheus; Titan of Hindsight and the reasons to why you sense me as a fallen angel is because of an Authority made it that way"

Azazel never expected this answer. Originally he tought of her as a hybrid fallen angel and a god with some rare ability. And hoping that she willing to join Grigori, not a wandering Godslayer. This pushes him reorganize nearly all of his plan.

"Authority… You mention it before, that portal is actually an authority of someone you call Madame Aisha. Then, may I take that not only this Aisha and the others are campione but also they went to this world?"

"Yes and I don't know … while I don't care about the others, I hope that Madame Aisha is here so we could go back to our world."

Azazel seems lost in his thoughts about something before asking

"Then Godou, wanna make some agreement?"Azazel asked

"huh … ?"

"like i said an agreement. This agreement not only benefits to you but us also."

"Aren't I some suspicious outsider?"

"This is the agreement; Grigori will help you to go home. In exchange you of your assistance with something"

"what is this 'something'?"

"I want you joining our rank in Grigori as Cadre"

"Cadre? Didn't you said earlier that Cadre is a leader in this faction right? why?"

"I would rather have something like god slayers as an ally than an enemy. Fallen Angel is the least populated between three faction, so we always welcome any fallen. And to maintain our stability, we want to fill the vacant Cadre position as fast as possible. Due your fight with Vali, it not only shows the number of your wings but also make that hill inaccessible due toxin, other Cadres will won't be able to reject your promotion."

"I think I already told you but I'm not a fallen angel."

"But most people here think so. Not to mention nearly all people in this lab watching your fight"

"So, that fight is- wait i didn't feel any presence back then"

"Don't be like that, we have hidden camera all over the vicinity y'know and the lab's lackey also enjoying the fight with a bet; so how about it?"

For normal means; hidden camera is meant for alerting of any trespasser. But knowing all this personel (fallen angels), they actually use the facility for perverted means; in case someone did.

"You know helping me go back home is no simple feat?"

"Yes… but in exchange you will do your job as a Cadre, you will be paid as well and will be under an obliged to fulfill any request you accept as long as the research continues. Lastly, when this agreement is violated; the research is halted, any progress this research made until that time will become yours with exception of the personnel's and Grigori is free to continue this research or abandon it; Deal?"Azazel said as he extended his right hand.

'So even if I manage to went home or somehow break the contract, it would still benefits Grigory, right?. But this chance is the best way to faster returning home; It would be a waste if I reject.'

"Okay… but, I don't intent to live in this world any longer … so make this agreement temporary… "

Godou extended her hand to shake azazel's hand.

"Deal then."

"Okay then … because you just beat Vali to a pulp, he couldn't do any work I give to him. So, please take a responsibility."

.

.

.

.

'Ah… Damn, I have bad feeling about this.' Godou thought

"By the way, go to the one standing outside, his name is shemhazai. Tell him you are vali's substitute and ask of vali's work so you can start the job right now."

With sigh Godou left to find Shemhazai outside. And this lead her and silviel to hunt some people in Kuoh.

"Leader Azazel are you sure about this?"

"Yeah... why you ask"

"But to make her as Cadre isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not really ... I think this is best decision Silviel"

"But-"

"Long time ago when i still an angel, God told me about the existance of one of the evilest being, the one who have potential to ruining the world. That beings called Godslayer; an existance that must be erased from this world no matter what cost. i think its better to watch her every moves starting right now. If we attack her when we don't know anything about her, there is no telling what she might do. God said changing landscape it's like childplay for them."

"But it's still too dangerous leaving her roaming around. Not mention inside Grigori."

"I know what you mean Silviel, but if we played our cards right she might leave this world without any bloodshed, and hell we might've found a very strong allies. We can also gain knowledge about other dimension and perhaps with that knowledge we can prevent another godslayer coming to this world."

" _a necessary evil,_ I understand"

"And your jobs right now, stay with her as her maid. Report any behavior she does. And this conversation is not leave outside this room."

"As you wish Leader Azazel."

"now your next costume is-"

"Im sorry Azael-san, but i'm a maid working for O-sama right now. So im no longer obey your command, well i don't mind if O-sama ordering it. See you later Azazel-san. "

Silviel leave the room

"Oh darn, i lost my cosplayer maid right now."

Thus, Azazel began to write identities to cover for Kusanagi Godou.

 **End of flash back.**

 **Issei POV**

Right now I am moving by bicycle, I have gotten used to the devil business like this, and my service to the customers is going well too.

'This is one very easy job; this person never has a demanding request. He seems to take a liking of me for some reason. This time, he's only making me buy some _eroge_ for him. This is too simple, too easy to be called a devil's job. Is this a big thing for him to even call a devil? And the price is a jewel!'

'i wonder if buchou happy about this. No-no she must be happy about my progress, maybe she 'll give me a gift . But about what gift would she gave me?'

Being a devil doesn't only give me some new perspective about his world but also giving me a goal in my life. Maybe i should thank Raynare for killing me; If she didn't kil me, i don't know what will happen; maybe we'll become nice and cute couple. No, i doubt she like a pervert like me. I still can't forgive her, she's not only guilty for killing me but also make asia suffer. Despite what she's done for some reason i can't despise her but still—

'Argh no-no don't think about her. Thinking about her only make bad things happen'

"hmm – ehh... where is this?"

I look my surrounding i can only see tree with with roots all over place! With no road no lamp no other people even no animal around here

"Oh my god I sw— Aargh"

"I mean -Oh my Lucifer I could've swore i am still on a road a moment ago"

Then a flash of light appear in my distant left

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the forest

'what is that? Is that a ghost?'

Should devils be afraid of ghosts? doesn't most people be more warry about devils than ghost? I wonder if other devil are afraid of ghost? Wait a minute, in this situation the right question should be

are ghost capable of conversation? If they could maybe i can ask hoe to get out of this this place.

Taking a gamble i took my leave but instead riding on my bicycle; walking is more comfortable because all of the roots that's coming out from the ground.

After thirty minutes of walking i saw a road. A normal one with lamp and some chair just like a park.

This is remind me of that park. I look surrounding everythings look similiar from that park.

No- its not a similiar park, this is the same park as before how can i forget about that park? the destined park that watching my last moment as human.

For some reason my feet lead me to the exact place where i died and in that place i saw a sillhouet

In front of a vending machine resembling a person. That person seems to be hesitating picking a drink.

From the looks, it's seems that person is a female. She wearing black knee length trench coat and a deep black hair,

I began to walk into her with intending of asking direction

"Umm… excuse me would you mind telling me direction leading to the main road?"

She then turning her face towards me

My eyes widening when I realize whose face that is

That face – its belong the woman who is my girlfriend from before

The one who's responsible for killing me

The one who make Asia suffer

The one who was killed by buchou,

Raynare… Yuuma-chan

"Ah you … umm Issei-kun?"

I dropped my bicycle when I hear that

She – she is definitely Yuuma-chan…

 **To be continued…**

 **GRIGORI's PROFILE**

Name: O (real name unknown)

Title: Self-proclaim God of Fallen Angel

Sex: female

Age: unknown – she claims to be 16 but first seen at Gaul 4xx CE, this make her age at least 15 century.

Race: Hybrid, fallen Angel – half deity

Rank: Cadre, Leader of Multi-Dimensional research

Number of Wings: 12 (she is known capable to freely change the number of her wings)

Main Interest: Multi-Dimensional theory

Magic: Authority Magic (unknown magic)

Note:

Hybrid child born from a female fallen angel and titan of hindsight Epimetheus (unconfirmed)

It confirmed that she's looking for someone.

Extremely strong; capable single-handedly defeat Hakuryuukou in her state of being poisoned at same time she make the hill behind Grigori branch Laboratory Hazardous.

She is also projecting dislike against any God for some reason.

Also showed sign of chounibyou disease stating that she is from other dimension and a goddess.

 _ **Report by**_ _ **Azazel**_

L2/N: well, sorry for very late update because of exams in my college not mention my vacation. But don't worry i still do my homework, a few chapters are already done but i'll refrain to update until its done beta-ed and maybe i'll change the story if i find a good constructive critique.

i can't help but make it cliffhanger(sorry)

Uhh Kay … chapter 4 is done but … _sigh_ some people hate me now. Well, the only thing I can say is they judge this story way too fast. By the way about campione resistance maybe some people need to read campione volume 14 on that book godou(original) in effect of a divine artifact by Uldin wive…sacred gear is an item bestowed to human by god so sacred gear has same value as divine artifact. Moreover, marrie sue is very not suit Godou. But still if you want a critize next time I appreciate any constructive critique.

Next time, maybe I'll change the Rating to M due a brown haired pervert devil appearance.

Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you like it. Correct me if I'm wrong or something (if you have some idea for this fic maybe?) via Review or PM (use proper words, please).


	5. Chapter 5

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

As always… I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol (take a guess~).

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Vali, it seems they gonnafight"**_ Albion/Draig non-telephatically

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 5

"Umm… excuse me would you mind telling me direction leading to main road?"

Godou turning her head to someone that asking her

She saw a teenager that seemed like he is same age as her; with brown hair with little ponytail. When he saw her face, for some reason his eyes widens.

' _Queen … I feel serpent power reside within him. Similar with that Vali but somehow different'_

'Wait… he is in Azazel's sacred gear user list.'

"Ah you … —"

'What is his name is Hado? Hyado?Hodo –'

"—umm … Issei-kun?"

He dropping his bicycle when he hears Godou said that.

"You alive?" issei said nervously

Godou raise an eyebrow at this

She understands where this is going to. Because Azazel already told her what happen in Kuoh town, she knew it.

Raynare

Low ranked Fallen that has resemblance with her and some people already mistaken Godou with her.

Seeing a misunderstanding between them, Godou can't help but wanting to clear this misunderstands. So she is smiling to show Issei that she has no hostility towards him. Also to to calm Issei down from his nervousness.

Godou showing Issei an innocent, pure, honest smile but issei only can look that she is smiling with twisted, malice and madness just like when she killed him.

"Look Issei-kun, actually I –"

Godou never finish her statement because she hear a familiar voice bought by wind

-I'm sorry I can't finish my job O-sama, I'm too weak. She's too strong -Please help me Kusanagi Godou-

First of Verethragna's ten incarnations

Tempest [GALE]

This incarnation makes Godou to travelling instantly, even traveling between netherworld and the world of living.

The condition for use is that someone there who know her personally and is in danger must call out her name to summon her to that location.

Godou once have thought that this incarnation maybe could return her to her original dimension. But fortunately and unfortunately there is no one of her colleague that is in grave danger. But again, this is an unproved theory.

'It's Silviel's voice, handling rogue exorcist should been very easy for her. What kind of enemy she is facing?'

Realizing that Silviel in grave danger, Godou understand that she must abandon Issei to help Silviel right now. So she let the wind to carrying her and finally leaving the still shocked Issei.

Issei regain his sense when he felt the wind blowing his hair and Raynare is nowhere to be found, she's just disappear like she never been there.

'Where is Raynare? ' Issei thought

'I'm very sure she was just here, is this only my hallucination? How pathetic…'

Godou arrive to somewhere, even though she never been here before but Godo swore that this is in outside of Kuoh town. She could see the lights indicating that Kuoh town quite far in her south. In her last contact thirty minutes ago, silviel said that she went after remaining rogue exorcist. With only thirty minutes gap it should've be impossible to come here.

One of things she realized when she wanders around Grigori is due her appearance law of this world and laws of her original world are mixed. Though this only applies to Campiones like her and the others if they are here

Example: Authority Venom Angel makes her body into body of a fallen angel and this world fallen angels manage to freely manipulate light. Originally venom angel didn't provide power to control light but due both law is mixed, Godou actually manage to do that. But because of her lack control of _anything magical_ make it not only it's very hard for her to control but also becoming quite useless. _Even though_ Godou know about this, she attempts to try it. So she tries to create one light spear and nothing happened. But imagine her surprise when five minute later she saw a large crater forming in backyard of the lab, and in that crater smells of light appear strongly. The problem is that smells is definitely hers. Attempt to create a spear of light but ended with destroying backyard with light when she is inside in training room, she conclude that creating light is bad idea. So she passes the idea of creating a spear of light, though she can sense light which make it still useful.

The conclusion is that light sensing is useful and spear of light is bad idea.

Now back to current situation

When Godou arrive in this place, she saw Silviel being under the mercy of some people in white robe and three remaining rogue exorcist is being tied. She sensing there is a residue of light so she is bring her twelve wings to sensing the light better, also to snatch silviel away from them.

Now that she extended her wings, she senses the residue of light appearing more powerful than before.

But the one who appear most dangerous is the woman behind them.

That woman is wearing a simple white suit with black tie. She is very buxom woman and appear have curly blond hair. At first she has a gentle looking but change when she looks at Godou. She looks at Godou with antagonizing stare and also confuse why that happen.

But she is not the only one who felt that. Godou also could feel her body and mind in high spirits, filled with urge for battle. This feeling is indeed a feelings when a campione facing a heretic god. But somehow different; like her foe is weaker than most heretic gods, it just like when she met Azazel for the first time. So she concludes that whoever this woman, she is a big shot from this world myth.

"Ara ~ I never meet you before but the count of your wings show that you are indeed very dangerous~"

By looking at their attire and with the flow of light around them also with the fact that they are antagonizing Silviel, no mistaking they were angels. Different from the fallen angels that often wearing dark-colored attire; mainly pertaining to the colors black and violet. Angels are often seen in white-colored clothing; mostly priest attire. Aside the woman, all of them is wearing priest clothing.

"Pretty much like that and who are you Angel-san?"

"Ara –ara~ you fallen always been like that, always so ignorant. No wonder God forsaken you, but don't worry I will introduce myself to you. I am one of the four great seraph and my name is Gabriel~"

"Then what are you doing here? Why such a big shot from heaven come to small towns?"

"Ara~ I come here to capture those rogue exorcist and gathering information for the conference. But it seems we have the same goal don't we?"

"Pretty much like that"

"Oh- when we come to capture those guys, she is intercepting us. So to avoid damaging such a beautiful park we come here. ~"

"I'm sorry O-sama, I failed"

"Well, we already capture most of them anyway. Hey Gabriel you can take them if you want to but let's not fight here"

"Eh fine~ I am sure we don't want a battle between fallens and angels right before the conference, right?~"

"Yeah pretty much like that" even if there is no conference, Godou is still a pacifist. So, fighting is bad idea

"Who are you anyway? I am already introduce myself so I'm sure it's a common sense to introduce yourself if someone did that to you~"

'Somehow I feel bad feeling about this question' Godou thought

"My name is Kusanagi Godou, I am a Cadre I guess. Just call me Godou"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU HERETIC! Even if you are a fallen no matter what you can't proclaim yourself as a god!" her cheerful voice disappear and becoming filled with anger

"No-no-no its Godou not God O"

"I hear rumor from someone in heaven that new leader of Grigori that holding a fake Kusanagi sword proclaiming himself as a god. So I think about giving him a divine punishment, but to think I would meet him this soon-"

'Fake? HIM? What the hell is that rumor'

' _Queen, I'm beginning to feel bored sleeping all this time. Why don't we show her who is the boss?'_

'Just be honest and you just hate because she call you a fake right?'

"For the last time, this was my real name and I'm female since I'm born you cow!"

"Ehh~ you are female? At first I think you are male with fake breast or a transgender one~"

Even though anger in her voice already change into the usual cheery, Godou couldn't help but still irritated about the insult. The Hell she never been insulted this much before.

"But she call you O before, it's your name right? No, it's more like a codename or initial. To think you just combining your fake sword name with your proclaiming God and your initial. You have worst naming sense you heret- EEEEEKKKK!"

Gabriel never finishes her words as Godou move forward and gropes her breast hard

"I don't want to hear you and your damn cow milk insult!"

This is really unexpected view for those who watch this

The rogue exorcists who gaped at the two supposed big shot act

The angels who covering their nose and eye (even though there is still a gap to see between fingers) while their wings colour keep changing from white to black to white again and so on

Silviel who confuse and wondering if Godou feeling insulted being called fake sword owner, self-proclaim god, male, transgender one, fake breast, worst naming sense or simply jealous of her breast or maybe all of it.

In the end, they didn't fight but need 30 minutes for Silviel and the angels to calming them. Not to mention the rogue exorcist nearly escaped when those two were bickering.

And finally to keep war between two factions -right before the conference, silviel and the angels calling temporary truce. Then the angels took the exorcists with Gabriel to heaven while silviel and Godou went home immediately.

Unfortunately for them, this is outside of town not to mention already very-very late at night. If you asking why both of them didn't bother to fly. It because silviel is too worn out to fly or use teleport and Godou must pay the price for her carelessness.

If only she didn't act carelessly back then and just shoot the woman exorcist, the woman would not meet the male exorcist. If both of them didn't met; the male exorcist won't awaken the balance breaker and Godou won't have to use venom angel authority too much. Even when bickering against Gabriel in more less 30 minutes, Godou is still activate the twelve wings. Thus if Godou use the authority to flying once more, the poison will start to affect her. And she rather walks on a cold, very late night than enduring the poison. Not to mention they brought no money, so they can't stay at the nearest hotel.

They arrive at their temporary apartment at 03.30

After they got back to their temporary apartment, Silviel immediately go to bed due fatigued. And wanting to relax a bit, Godou went to bathroom when her phone (the very same phone from her original world) suddenly ringing.

She look to at the phone

"who? I don't remember this number"

It's true- when she went to the past world, she always kept her phone off because its useless in there. Also to keep the battery; so when she come back to present, she can call some people to pick them or her. Not to mention if something happen, or simply if she want to call her family.

Even though this was a different dimension but currently the time is the same as her original world(present time)so Godou is sure that her phone is gonna works fine. And Godou began to turn it on when she's arrive in this dimension human world.

"Hello" Godou said

"Heyaaa...Godou-chann~ it's been a lo-"

When she hear a familiar voice, she immediately hung up

A Campione that coming from same generation as her;

The one who have title 'King of swords' and rule over Italian magical society.

Out of all seven Campione, he would be the first to be truly called Epimetheus illegitimate child: A moron.

Namely Salvatore Doni

'that bastard, how dare he call me after what he's done twice'

Now that she think about it again this is the first time she got contact with her target since they separated. Why did she hung up? No matter what, he and the other must get home as soon as possible. And now when he finally reveal himself, she ignore him. Even though that idiot is annoying but rather than cluelessly searching him, she prefer to watch him even if that annoyed her to hell.

' _Sigh'_

Godou quickly re-dial the number...

After the third sound

"Hello... who is this?"

Didn't he the one who called earlier? Why did he ask... that voice is definitely his voice so imposible she got wrong number.

"You know who I am,Doni"

"Oh come on Godou-chan, isn't this is the protocol if someone call you"

"Since when there is a protocol for this"

"Huh? You didn't know? Oh right you always hung up when i call you like earlier. No wonder if you dont know, i bet you do that to every one, right?"

"No. Only you. Don't you know what hour this is?"

"Maa… Godou you don't have to be shy, this is supposedly morning in japan right? Even though you supposedly the smarter one here Hehehe"

"Morning my ass! This is 03.30 AM it's too early to be called morning. What are you laughing at, Salvatore Doni?"

"I can't help but wondering maybe after we come to this world i've been smarter than you"

At this statement Godou feel urge to hung up and slamming her phone to ground but she have to endure it

"Enough... what do you want Doni?"

"I just want to know how are you in there"

"Im fine thank you"

"Well, thats not what i've meant but are you feeling bored?"

Godou knew that Doni is always looking for fun and something fun for him mostly involving fighting someone, mostly heretic gods though. Just like when they were in past world, due feeling bored; Doni destroying some library to provoke her. If Doni having fun is bad news, bored Doni is a sign of bad news. So Godou can't help but feel curious about the statement

"Explain"

"Well, have you figure the difference about this world and ours?"

"A lot of things but only happen to supernatural side"

"Yes you right,then you should know about sacred gear right?"

"My intuition said that you want to talk about something bigger than sacred gear"

" _sigh_... women intuition" Doni sarcasedly said

"What!?"  
"Nothing ... you are right about that. Sacred gear only a little part of it"

"So"

"The main thing is umm well..."

Unable to find the right word Doni bluntly asking

"You surely know the existance of three faction right?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Hey Godou, do you know that there is new fallen angel leader"

"Huh?" wanting more information Godou only playing stupid

"I have information said that the new guy suppossedly very strong. So i want to fight him..."

"Yea-WHAT?"

'HIM? Last time i remember my agreement with Azazel supposedly make my position secret. This far the only one who know is Grigori and the punks we've caught earlier. No wonder of the information he's got is unreliable'

"I think his name is O, it's very weird right?he even got a nerve to calling himself as a god"

"How informed you are Doni, are you sure this is not a false info"

"Of course not, we have a spy in Grigori"

Its good to know that their spy had sloppy information but nonetheless a spy's able to infiltrate that place is quite annoying. And the most disturbing fact Godou never left the lab before going to the human world; making the spy is locale from that lab or at least someone that close to that place. This explains how Gabriel was quite informed of Grigori.

And when he said _we_ it means he is working with someone.

"How cunning are you, Salvatore Doni"

"Aww if you said that bluntly i might blush y'know. So how about it? Want to do it?"

Godou never expected the last part

"It's not a compliment- WHAT!?"

To think he would asking something like that in such serious conversation

With blushing Godou said

"We are too young for something like that, well i'm the one who's too young. Beside that kind of behavior only suitable for married couple, and we are NOT a married couple."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to say—but okay" Doni said not understanding any that Godou said.

"Get to the point Doni?" embarassed that she's been misunderstood what he's saying, Godou try to change the subject.

"Ah Yes. So, want to fight him together?"

"Joining forces?Why?"

"After we worked together to fight that End-guy and the masked one in past world, I couldn't help but looking forward the day we're _working together again,_ so do you want to collaborate?"

"You're too kind, Doni" Godou said sarcasticly

"Of course. See ... as I thought you were my destined one afterall. You actuallyunderstand whats fun. So are you in?"

"Interesting, Whats the plan?"

Unfortunately for Doni, Godou never agree to join the fight. She is only asking what he's planning. But he is too stupid to understand that.

"In two days there will be a conference in Kuoh town so I was thinking—"

"What a plan ..."

"It's a good plan right?"

"Im sorry about that, i change my view of you"

"Aww... stop that you're embarrassing me y'know"

"It change from idiot to the king of idiots of the worst idiot. _Sigh,_ I'm sorry I think I over underestimated your idiocy."

"Ughh..."

"I mean, Think about it again. Your plan have too many hole; what if they didn't— wait a minute why i'm correcting your mistake here"

And she hung up the phone

"Maybe I'm under Binbougami curse"

Godou couldn't help but wondering maybe a binbougami cursing her then silently pray so the binbougami would bless her and stopping the curse.

 **Somewhere in the world at noon**

A child no more than 6 years old is wondering something while eating a fruit

That child has black hair and blue eyes, from his look; it seems his nativity is Japanese.

"Are~? Where is this? I want to go on a vacation to Kyoto but-"

The children look the surrounding, and what he sees is a crowded street filled with white skinned human with blond hair or dark skinned human with black hair.

"This is definitely not Japan"

When he suddenly feel chill

"Ehh…What is this? I feel like someone bad news is praying to me. Well it doesn't matter, next stop is Kuoh town!" he went running toward the east after throwing his half-eaten fruit to the trash can. Unfortunately, he missed the trash can and the fruit was just lying on the vicinity. 5 minutes later, a man walks slowly but suddenly falls over because of the same half eaten fruit and curses the damn thing along with whomever irresponsible enough to not throw away the fruit in the first place and whoever interacts with this person to have an eternal bad luck.

 **Unknown location**

Kusanagi Godou gotten herself in a familiar room

This place is nowhere, not in earth nor in reality

This was grey world. All she can see in color-grey

But something is different in this world

The usual self-proclaiming mother is not here. Being already here few times she's quite used to that place either because Pandora summons her or when she died.

But she didn't die so Pandora must be the one that summons her.

Waiting for few minutes finally a silhouette appear in front of her

The silhouette is blurry due the mist surrounding her, what appear in front of her is a slender figure with twin tail.

Even its only silhouette but Godou could've swore that the figure is Pandora's.

"Hey Pandora-san, what happen?"

"Godou…"

This voice is definitely Pandora's

"Umm … yes?"

"Would you mind dying?"

There is bit tremble in her voice

"What?"

"DIE GODOU!"

At that yell Godou awake and found herself in unfamiliar room with alarm ringing loudly

'Where is this? Ah right my temporary apartment'

Kriiing! kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!

A quite spacious room with the size more or less around 5x5 meters; the room is very clean, well rather than clean its more precisely empty. Aside the futon where she slept there is no other furniture. There is only one door leading to the other room and the other side of the room has glass door and a window showing the veranda.

Kriiing! kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!

The alarm clock is just ringing loudly. A bad way to wake someone—up, more over if that person just fall asleep at 03.30 and awake at 06.00 AM, not to mention after hunting some people till late at night plus got mental damage by bickering with a damn angel and talking to an idiot via phone. In the end Godou forgot to take a bath and went straight to sleep after phone ended, but she manage to change her cloth first.

"Uhh … Damn clock"

'That dream again… why did Pandora call me anyway? She sounded very angry, let's hope this is not a big problem and ended up with the usual scolding' Godou thought

Even though Godou never remember most of her conversation with Pandora, but she still remember some part of it. And mainly what she remembers is mostly Pandora's scolding.

The weird part is- she even couldn't find the right words to describe it. Maybe this is just ordinary dream after all.

Godou quickly got up, and went to bath. After that she goes to dining room looking some food for breakfast.

"Ah right, ever since coming here, we always eat outside. So, of course there is no food."

'It should be silviel's job as a maid to prepare food. But after last night, it would be better if let her sleep'

Godou then go to her room to change into her jersey before went outside for a jog and bought some food from 24 hour store.

When she's arriving in the store she went and get some bread, a soft drink, plus some food for lunch.

She nearly bumped into someone on her way from the store, when she realize that person is going to bump into her she took one step backward and that person topple forward

Godou look down to see who fell, and see blonde female wearing jersey. Her arm is spreading open and her face meets the ground. That certainly clumsy way to falling down.

"Hawaauu!"

Godou then went to approach the girl and give her hand so she can stand up.

"Can you stand up?"

Hearing Godou's voice, the girl looks up

"Thank you very much, I -"

The girl didn't finish her word as she widening her eyes when seeing Godou face. She is suddenly gone silent quickly turning her face to avoid making a contact.

'Don't tell me Raynare have past with her too…'

' _As always, you always popular in everything'_

'Shut up … if you just keep shouting random unnecessary things, just go back and sleep again'

' _You should have waking Silviel to cook you something'_

'Who is she anyway? I think I never saw her face in Azazel sacred gear interest list. If she got some back story with Raynare, dealing with this situation is quite hard'

' _Why don't you pretend like never met her?'_ Ama no murakumo suggesting

'Honestly … that's probably the best choice for now, but it would become time bomb'

' _From her aura, she might be a devil. If I'm right, the conference should be organized in few days. Just let Azazel explains all things regarding your identity.'_

'Fine'

"Hmm… are you okay miss? You look pale?"

"umm… I-I'm fine. T-Thank you very much"

"Can you stand up miss…"

"A-Asia Argento"

"I am Kusanagi Godou. Please call me Kusanagi or Godou, I don't mind"

"I'm sorry but-you shouldn't procla-"

"Hey Asia-san… have we met before?"

Knowing what she's gonna said, Godou intercept her

"No- I think we never met before"

"Yeah… I guess so"

"Umm… I'm sorry tor earlier"

"You mean?"

"I thought I have mistaken you for someone"

"Oh my … you are very kind Asia-san, it doesn't matter though. Since my arrival there were some people that already mistaken me for someone."

"Then Kusanagi-san, are you new in town?"

"Yeah… I came to this town few days ago"

"Actually me too, it's been a while since I've been here"

"By the way Asia-san, why are you hurrying?"

"Oh you right, my friend is in the park waiting for me. I'm sorry Kusanagi-san, I must go now."

"Ehh' for you to be like this … your friend must be very important to you right?"

Asia suddenly blushed

"Yeah, he's already saving me a number of times. He is very important to me"

"Ahaha… whoever this guy is, he is very lucky having you in his side"

"Mu… Kusanagi-san"

"Well… say hello to your boy-friend for me, okay"

Her face has become steaming red

"Kusanagi-san… is not like that"

"Ahaha… Your boy-friend is waiting Asia-san"

"Ah you're right- farewell Kusanagi-san"

"Yeah… bye Asia-san"

Asia beginning to run again

' _sigh_ … finally the first one in this world who acknowledge my name'

' _Yeah … she nearly call you with that name'_

'Don't make me recall that, Ama no murakumo'

And Godou continues her walk to her temporary apartment

When she arrives in her apartment, Silviel is already in her working suit similar as what she wear when they went hunting. But it was different because that attire is dirty from last night's hunt.

Originally when silviel began working for Godou, means that she's officially ending her cosplaying career. As much as Azazel and other male fallen angels beg for Godou to make Silviel to Cosplay again, she declined because she didn't want to walk beside someone wearing a nurse suit, sailor, neko mimi, etc. no matter how cute she was. So Godou told her to wear any kind of cloth she'd like to wear when working with her.

Unfortunately for Godou, clothing that Silviel choose is just as eye catching in different way. Nearly every cloth she wears is very revealing; consisting trench coat-like with wide collar revealing wide portion of her bust that more or less had the same size as Godou and the miniskirts are also revealing a good portion of her legs. Should be noted that her suit mostly grey- from light to dark gray or silver just like her name silviel from word 'silver'.

Of course she is wearing normal outfit whenever she is relaxing, but the word relax for her is actually meant sleeping-so she would only wear a normal attire when she is sleeping. With Silviel making a sharp look resembles those of a strict sexy secretary. After silviel's debut for wearing her most _'comfortable'_ attire, Godou got thumbs-up from Azazel and other male fallen angel due making Silviel wear more embarrassing and revealing outfit. If only Godou knew this is was her most comfortable outfit, she will make Silviel to keep cosplaying with theme _'normal people attire'_.

"Welcome back home O-sama"

"Like I said, call me Kusanagi or Godou I don't care. But drop suffix -sama"

Honestly this was nearly the twenty fourth times in just few days Godou told her to change her ways in calling her. Of course she obeys her and calls her Godou-san; but in no time at all its back to O-sama. Godou didn't know and didn't really care why. Maybe she found enjoyment calling Godou like that to make Godou feel uncomfortable or maybe she is simply forgotten her previous order.

"Understood, Godou-san"

"What happen Silviel? For you in your suit like this"

"Our lab just called me few minutes ago, stating that the first project is finally done. And a message sent for you to witnessing the first trial."

"Then what are we waiting for, bring that door"

Right after Godou got the message from Grigori stating that her first project finally completed, Godou immediately went to southern Grigori branch or now can be called O's lab via artificial sacred gear 'door lead to anywhere'. Right now Godou feels very happy because finally after sometime she is close to going home.

The first project 'door leading to another dimension' finally done

By using artificial sacred gear 'door leading to anywhere' as a model foundation, she is fusing the sacred gear with Aisha's Authority that Godou absorbed herself via Ama no murakumo before coming to this dimension. The actual fact is that all her subordinate did, Godou herself is didn't do anything aside giving the Authority as the subject. Not because she didn't want to, but rather because she couldn't do a thing. Not to mention her subordinate said; and as to when she tries to help them in the project her lackeys kicked her out. "You should just sit and relax Boss-lady, while we the lackeys handle the most jobs" or "forget it Boss-lady… If you work more on this project you will make us look meaningless". So even if she wants to help them, she is getting kicked out by her subordinates

At first, after she introduces the idea about dimensional transfer—nearly all people present call her crazy or simply ignorant of the fact that there are other dimensions. But all that change after Godou brought out Ama no murakumo and stunned all the people present. What caught their astonishment was the fact that they know Ama no murakumo was broken also the aura it emits is somehow different and led them into thinking either she fixed it or completely modify it, there are also the thought of it as an imitation came in mind. Finally the conversation ended with Godou is actually an ancient fallen angel whom already traveling inter-dimension and receives the said sword as souvenir. Not to mention the fact that she releasing Aisha Authority that she absorbed via Ama no murakumo no tsurugi making all researcher present look at her with awe, respect and very loyal at her.

Now if Godou think about it again, Godou never tell her subordinate to keep the conversation secret. No wonder if Gabriel or Doni manage to hear the information, even though not really accurate.

 **Grigori Southern branch 'O Laboratory'**

As Godou arrive in her lab via door sacred gear, she is welcomed by four people. Those people were the most talented in this lab. Their name were Axiel, Barubadyne, Celyan, Doryl but Godou simplified them as A,B,C,D.

Now if Godou think about it again Fallen Angel higher ups also has similar situation; they were Azazel for A, Baraqiel for B, Shemhazai –She— for C. But because all people that Godou gives a nickname are talented, other people in this lab began to thinking that this is a codename for those who work hard or talented regardless their rank-can't help with Godou being called O. Because Celyan is the only woman and the highest rank between those four with total 8 wings, Axiel and Doryl are four wings and Barubadyne is the lowest with 2 wings, despite the difference in rank; those four working together fine.

In the end, all other people are working hard so they can gain a codename from Godou. And because of this, Godou can't reveal the reason behind this codename-

The conclusion is she decides to take this secret to her grave.

Back to the story

After arrive in this lab, Godou can see A,B,C,D are very silent while having smug face. Godou realize that this is might because they finally finish the first assignment that she gave them.

Without further ado A,B,C,D leading Godou to room where the sacred gear located.

When inside room and see the sacred gear she sweat dropped

What inside is—

Pink door with border that look like Torii Gate

'And they said they just make the idea as foundation' Godou thought

'Isn't this is really look like that door from anime when I still child? The design is exact replica as the one that the robotic cat has'

"If I don't know any better, I would really think that you guys make a real dokodemo door" Godou said

"Well, actually 'door leading to anywhere' is a real dokodemo door" A said

"'door leading to anywhere' is made from that idea actually" C correcting him

"I must admit, the show is really creative and stimulating all researcher instinct" D stated

"I suspect that at least two or three Grigori's member behind the story-making" B stating something unclear

"O to All, A to O, C to A, D and B murmuring something, this is really funny" silviel said with giggling,

"Oi Silviel, do you know that your expression is very suited for S people?" Godou said

"Silviel gain S huh? I got it" A said

"Not to mention she is S" B said

"So, S is for Silviel or for Sadistic?" C asking an answerless question

"If that so, I pity someone who gain M" D pitying someone

"If you want to say something, say it… I dislike this unclear conversation" Silviel said

"Moving on, what can this thing do?" Godou said changing the fruitless conversation

"Just like what you asked, Bosslady"

"Basically, this thing can do dimension travelling"

"But in exchange, this thing loses function to teleport into any place recorded aside dimension travelling"

"Then again, this is never been tried before"

"If I'm not wrong, doesn't 'Door Leading to Anywhere' manage to transfer me from underworld to human world,right? And that can be called dimension travelling, right? What the difference with this door?" Godou asked

"Well, you not far off Bosslady"

"But the difference is 'DLtA' only manage to transfer to the recorded place"

"And this door can only transfer into the dimension that never recorded before but can't transfer in the same dimension"

"This door is meant for transfer to unexplored places while 'DLtA' are meant to transferring to the recorded place."

"I just need to open the door right?" Godou asked

"But Bosslady, this is quite dangerous, please let other things to try it first"

"We worried about what might happen, Bosslady"

"Unknown is one of the most scary things"

"Please think about it again Bosslady; let's test it with mouse first okay?"

While all of them try to stopping Godou but it's too late. As Godou grab a communicator and open the door

When Godou open the door, she is only can see blackness inside the door

Then Godou entering it and pass through the door

Everything is feels like entering madam's corridor

"O-sama, this is Silviel… can you hear me?" Silviel said via communicator

"Yeah, I can hear you fine"

Slowly the blackness began to change into distorted colors

A world with only filled distortion colors with some floating chunks

As godou began to adventuring the world, she adventuring more-less 10 minutes via flying with twelve wings

"Ohh… the blackness is changing into distorted colors"

"huh distorted?" Silviel said via communicator

"Bosslady, how do you feel?" it's C's voice

"Eh … I feel fine, no need to worr—"

"RRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR"

Suddenly Godou could feel her body and mind in high spirits, filled with urge for battle. This time the feeling is far stronger than when she met Gabriel, Azazel or other Grigori's leader.

This feeling is as strong as back then when she met King of the End- no this was stronger. But again, back then KotE has not reach the peak of his power. It's impossible to compare both of feelings because both of them have different condition; back then KotE is not in his best condition and this thing is just unknown for Godou. Presence of KotE filled with power while this thing feels like a void, dream, emptiness and that was the scary part.

"Ehh… What is this?"

"Shit… Bosslady quick, come back!" this time is A's voice

"You're in dimensional Gap, just being inside there without any protection will kill you" B's voice

'But I didn't feel anything'

"Even if you survive, there is scary dragon there! Quickly come back Bosslady!" now it's D's voice

'Dragon?'

Then Godou saw it. Far away in front, swimming around in the distorted sky

It seems that thing hasn't realize Godou presence yet, but only matter of time for that thing does

That thing looks very small; no more bigger than a baseball Just looking from this side, yet Godou can see that thing is very massive

From the looks of it, that thing is similar to a red western dragon with 4 wings and horn in its snout

That Dragon is turning its head to Godou, and staring at her with full of malice and anger

'Shit, whatever that things is, it realizes my presence'

 **To be continued**

L2/N: Oh my… poor Godou for encountering many problematic people in one chapter

This far, this chapter is the longest and the most difficult to make.

Umm… sorry for you who waiting for Godou fighting Issei, they will not fight till later chapter. Why? Because Godou already defeat Vali easily; imagine what happen if she fighting against Issei. The current timeline is before the conference, so issei hasn't reach balance breaker yet. If she can defeat vali in scale mail easily, what would happen to the pervy? All of her Authorities are too overpowering issei. Issei manage to defeating Vali because Vali said that he will halve the size of boobs (Godou would never provoke issei that way because she too have boobs).

Special thanks to Kinunatzs-san … well your insight and advice really helping me … also to correcting my mistake… you even goes as far reading the light novel and watching the anime over again to make discussion with me.

Should I change the rating?

Beta-ed by Mike-san

As always

Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you like it. Correct me if I'm wrong or something (if you have some idea for this fic maybe?) via Review or PM.


	6. Chapter 6

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

Well, actually … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol 4 before read.

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **hey**_ _ **,**_ _ **I began to bored with this conversation**_ _ **"**_ Albion/Draig non-telephatically

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 6

Then Godou saw it. Far away in front, swimming around in the distorted sky

It seems that thing hasn't realize Godou presence yet, but only matter of time for that thing realize Godou's presence

Just looking from this side, Godou can see that thing overall measures around 100 meters

From the looks, that thing is look like a massive red western dragon with 4 wings and horn in its snout

That Dragon turning its head to Godou, and looking at her with full of malice and anger

'Shit, whatever that things is realizing my presence'

The Red Dragon dancing freely in the distorted sky.

Slowly being bigger, that dragon only as big as a base ball before but now even bigger than house.

The dragon opening its mouth

Feeling that Godou felt began to change from excitement before become terrifyingly worry.

Godou's instinct screaming, whatever happened she must escape from that area.

" **RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR"**

With its roar, the dragon spouting its deadly breath

Godou quickly using **[Raptor]** to avoid the roar

However, the roar consuming too large area

Now the dragon looks really big with size approximately 100 meters

The roar that the dragon spouting even larger than it size and sped far ahead

Even though Godou manage to escape from its roar, she didn't escaped without wound

Godou feels very terrifying pain on her right hand. It feels like her hand falling into a mixer and being torn by very sharp razor that spinning very fast.

Godou look at her right hand and got her hand now not more than a torn flesh that even unable to move with her blood everywhere – hell she even can see a bit of her bone

Godou even can see five of six her night black wings on her right with exception the lowest disappear without any trace. The wings is not Godou's true limbs so even if being cut or wounded there are no blood and she can easily replace it but now is not the right time to do that.

Seeing that its attack missed, the dragon turning it head to Godou. With eyes of a predator targets its prey, the dragon flying into Godou's direction like a wild biker using crazy movement.

Godou didn't waste any time and immediately activate **[Raptor]** again to escape from the dragon

The red dragon opening its mouth again to roar

" **RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR"**

Fortunately, Godou manage to escape from the roar this time

And it's confirmed that the dragon didn't happy with Godou's presence

Godou thinks: this might because the dragon is part of my hand it thinks Godou as a threat because her 'Campione' status.

Godou then trying to communicate with her companion in Grigori

"Silviel- Silviel … responds!"

There are no answers aside some buzzing sound

Realizing there is no use asking help for grigori, she abandons that idea and searching the door herself.

Being a campione give her some advantage- one of them is advanced night vision that comparable to a nocturnal predator. And this also makes her capable to see something in a long distance even though not comparable to any far sight granted by Authorities.

If she remember it right, she is turning to her left when she first arrive in this Dimensional Gap – so the door must be on her right. Currently she can't see anything that looks like a door everywhere so that means that the door is farther than she expected. Making a bet she then began to flying as fast as possible towards her right.

And her guess is right, a minute after she turn right- far in her front there is a pink door – as expected of campione sight and luck

Suddenly Godou's instinct feels that she must go there as soon as possible and Godou immediately use **[raptor]** to go there. Right now Godou realize that **[raptor]** which gives her divine speed can be temporary deactivate without feels its side effect. But Godou know she would feel it sooner or later.

" **RRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"**

Unfortunately, the dragon also turning its head to its right so its roar also turns right

'Ah Shit! If this continued that dragon will destroying the door!'

Godou can't endanger that door as the door is her only way to escape. So, she makes a bet-

After the roar stopped, Godou temporary deactivate **[raptor]** and she using her seven wings (six on left side and one on right side) to fly downwards

Few days in Grigori not only make her know that she can manipulate light but also make her more understand characteristic of her latest Authority **[Venom Angel]** by befriending with real Fallen Angel. Currently Godou can control that Authority without using chant, but unfortunately only applied to her wings and lights manipulation that now pretty much like passive skill. If Godou want to use her 'poison' or 'eyes', she still must chanting. Even in the end, using wings to flying also make the poison spreading inside her body if used too long.

Godou slowing her fly

She's flying downwards with hope to bait the dragon, now the dragon only four meters above Godou. The dragon began to open its mouth to roar.

And this is what Godou's looking for- after seeing the dragon changing direction while roaring, Godou realize the its speed decreased.

" **RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR"**

Godou didn't waste any time and use **[Raptor]**

She is flying backwards to avoid its roar and began to flying upwards. For a very short moment she is staring at the dragon.

Large gold eye meet with black eye

From its expression, it's quite clear that the dragon very angry, shocked and annoyed that Godou manage to escape. Godou can't help but smirked at the dragon.

And in this situation Godou feels that their situations now pretty much like an innocent and cute student from prestigious and rich school being lost in delinquent territory. Not only the cute student invading the delinquent territory but she also playing hide and seek that even as far as smirked at the delinquent and intend to get away with all of that sin.

'Sorry, but I'm also the victim?' Godou said

Unfortunately, the dragon quickly turning its body and began to following Godou after the dragon stopping its roar.

'Oi… seriously! Rather than a delinquent, it's more like a crazy biker that just do a crazy movement!'

 **-Deg!**

Godou suddenly feels pain on her whole body

"Uhuk… shit, why now!?" Godou said with spitting some blood

She covering her mouth with her left hand so that she didn't vomiting more blood

When Godou look at her hand, she's find quite a lot blood there

But not red colored blood as usual; this blood more thick with darker color texture that looks quite disgusting

But that's only beginning, when Godou look at her hand she also find that her skin color very pale, turning from the usual healthy colored skin become very pale that almost dirty white colored skin with vein that began to visible with color almost purple

-indeed, this is side effect of **[Venom Angel]** , the poison already spread inside godou's body-

 **-Deg!**

Godou's sight began to blurred

'A little bit more!'

In front of the door, Godou trying to open the door

 **-Deg!**

This time, Godou's chest feels incredible pain and her body paralyzed

'Why must at the same time with **[Raptor]** '

" **RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR"**

The dragon roaring again

But that's not an offensive roar but a victory roar

That very large red Dragon already five meters behind Godou

'Come on! Move!'

In the end Godou manage to touch door knob and open it

But the dragon fasten its speed and smash Godou with frightening speed

Horn in the red dragon's snout penetrated Godou's abdomen from behind with terrifying power that even push Godou onto the door and make Godou crash through it.

Because its amazing power, artificial sacred gear pintu destroyed

With the door being destroyed, connection between Grigori and Dimensional Gap lost and indirectly cut Great Red's horn. When Godou realize it, she already inside of Grigori Laboratory

Immediately Silviel with A, B, C, D come and see Godou in condition -

Disgusting blood flowing from her mouth

Five of her twelve wings disappear

Her right hand destroyed

Her hair turning grey

Her skin turned dirty pale with visible vein everywhere

And the most terrifying, there is something looks like a red colored horn with span 2 meter that seemed piercing her body from behind

"O-sama!" """"Bosslady!"""" Silviel also A, B, C, screaming worried after seeing Godou's condition

"Uhh…" Godou sight began to disappear

'Died huh? I'm counting on you [RAM]'

Godou exhaling her last breath

Kusanagi Godou found herself in some unknown space.

This place was nowhere, a place that did not exist on Earth, nor reality.

It was a world of grey. It was grey as far as the eye could see.

"Pandora? What are you doi-"

"How many times I must tell you, call me MAMA!"

"But Pan-" Pandora glare at Godou

"Pandora-okaa-san" "Good-"

"Sorry Godou… I can't call you in the dream because some lizard, so I must ask you to die"

"What are you talking about?"

Godou said didn't understand what Pandora said

Though Godou said that, Godou feels like she understand what Pandora said but for some reason she can't remember it

"Ah by the way Godou, you must get out from there ASAP"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Umm… last time I remember I didn't do anything stupid"

"Yes. Because you didn't do anything, something like this happen!

 _Sigh_ …

If only you stopping Doni and Aisha" Pandora continued

"What happen Pandora-sa-okaa-san?"

 _Sigh_ "you must know that you're in the different dimension right?"

Godou nod

"Do you know effect of your appearance here?"

"Umm… no"

"You know that this dimension has different law right?"

"I understand that our appearance make both world law mixed. So this is what you meant to get out from here ASAP"

"Yes… but that's only some of this time topic. And Godo you surely know heretic gods have negative effect to humanity and world right?"

"Yes, but why we are talking about heretic gods here?"

"Listen Godou at least there are seven heretic gods sneaking in there"

"What!?"

"But Aisha already slay one and Doni also nearly kill one but somehow escaped. And that's not the only problem. Remember Godou if one slay a heretic gods, that person will reborn as Godslayer. Godslayer system never exists in that dimension before, so if that happen—AHH I don't want to think about it! You must never allow that to happen!"

"So we must protect those heretic gods?"

"Rather than protect you three must slay them before other person did"

"So we must slay those heretic gods to prevent Godslayer system to born in this world, right?"

"Yes, if Campione system born in this world other god in danger because they can't manifest again if they are being killed and Godou do you know a god becoming heretic?"

"If I'm right; when a god stepped out from their myths and legends to manifest in the mortal world and endangering people"

"Yes… the other problem is the Myth in our world expanded to the point make other character from legend becoming heretic gods. A heretic gods see a Campione same as normal people see a heretic gods – An existence that must erased no matter how"

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you get it? In that world- the gods, descendant of heroes, and people from legend see you as a heretic god!"

"Oh great… to protect those people from legend, I must kill my enemies that were heretic gods before they were killed by other people aside we three. And the people I protected see me as a heretic god then I must escape with two other people that even their whereabouts were unknown."

"I'll repeat Godou. PREVENT GODSLAYER SYSTEM BEING BORN IN THIS WORLD ANY COST! I don't know and don't wanna know what will happen if the system appear on that world."

"Question" Godou asking with raising her hand as if they were in school

"What is it?"

"Didn't I'll forget any of this when I awake?"

After Godou asking, she saw Pandora sweat dropped

'Don't tell me she forgot'

"Don't worry! I didn't forget about it! Even if you forgot about it, your body will not"

"You said I must kill the heretic gods and protect the other gods before we back home right? Then how I distinguish which is heretic god and which is not?"

"Don't worry! You will know it yourself; I already do it to Doni and Aisha too…when you awake just see your right hand. I'll also modify your Campione status a bit so that if you meet a god or other people from myth that isn't a heretic god, that person will not seeing you as enemy you still can feel heretic gods though. That is as long you can held back your killing intent"

"Wow… You already do this conversation with Doni and Aisha huh… and still forgetting something- tis mother of mine really great"

Godou said sarcastically

"Shut up! Just go back!"

With that Kusanagi Godou disappear so that she can awake

But suddenly Pandora remember something

"Ahh… I forgot to tell her that she got a little brother. Well… she will forget about it anyway and she will realize it sooner or later"

After Godou awake, she is in a dark place and very cramped to the point only a little movement she can touch wall in every directions

She could feel a comfortable pillow and somehow her hands positioned crossing in front of her chest- a little bit below her breasts

Then she came to understanding her current circumstance

'They didn't burying me, right?'

 **Kuoh academy; day of conference at midnight (Issei POV)**

This day is the conference day

This conference being held in Kuoh academy because of that now Kuoh academy being surrounded by barrier so no one enter or escape, of course until the conference ended

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….." Kiba said

S-Scary! It's become something amazing. The sense of reality isn't quite strong but, it's an important day. I have to be proper as well!

[B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!]

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire is inside it.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?"

Is what Buchou informed gently.

Indeed, if Gasper who can't control his sacred gear even now hinders everyone present in the meeting due to some shock, it will become terrible. Due to this, this guy will be watching over the club room.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!"

Good. I nodded and followed Buchou who had left the room.

Kiba murmurs to me while smiling.

"Ise-kun, you're caring after all."

"Leave it to me, I will do something about this single male kouhai of mine-."

I said that brimming with confidence but, that was a bluff. I am uneasy about how long I can do it, even this. Even then, I want to do something for Gasper.

We follow Buchou out of the club room.

In front of conference room

Knock Knock. Buchou knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opens the door, and there is-

A gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who I recognize are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

Gulp. I also swallowed my spit due to the feeling of nervousness. Asia also grabbed the end of my clothes as if uneasy. I lightly clasped her hand to ease her.

Devil side. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama. Ah, the waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart.

Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san and a unknown girl Angel-san. Normal angels have white wings after all. More like, she's an amazing beauty. The beauty surely is Angel class! Ah, she's an Angel, huh.

Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled, Onee-san with revealing grey suit and Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

Glancing at me, Azazel's lip's end rose as if happily. Ooh, today he isn't wearing a yukata but a black robe elaborated with ornaments. As expected he won't be wearing a yukata in this place.

Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduces Buchou to the VIP of the other factions. Buchou also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael-san says his thanks to Buchou. Buchou conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. What an attitude.

Buchou also twitched her mouth.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges us to the chairs near the wall. Sona-Kaichou was already sitting on one of those seats.

Buchou sits besides Kaichou. Buchou makes me sit beside her, after that is Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan sat in turn.

After confirming that, Sirzechs-sama says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Huh? Kaichou knows about it as well?-I glanced towards Kaichou but she didn't have a particularly surprised expression.

Was she informed about it beforehand by Buchou or her onee-san, Leviathan-sama?

As if it were ordinary, Grayfia-san looked like she knew about it as well.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began-.

The conference is progressing smoothly.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continues to hear about it.

Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all.

Due to her speech, something with the 3 great power's may change. No matter how courageous Buchou is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful. Besides, Buchou is around the same age as me-and a girl.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

"Good work, sit down" Srzech-sama said and gesturing Buchou to sit down

"Thanks, Rias-chan"

Leviathan-sama also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organization's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore; right now his position has been replaced. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but - I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?and he has been replaced? By who?" Michael-sama asked

"He replaced be a twelve winged fallen angel named O and I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well. At least two days ago I receive news that our information has been leaked"

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses.

He's a person who's passive about wars, and only has an interest in sacred gears-.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-san's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it"

Sirzechs-sama's, Michael-san's and Leviathan-sama's opinion coincided. How far is he not trusted, the Governor of the fallen angels…

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it.

Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Wait a minute- they want a peace?

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Buchou beside me, and even Kaichou besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at. It can't be, it seems -if it's presented by him.

Well, even to me who is not informed about the situation, I think if the boss of one of the powers proposes that, then it's an amazing thing. Maybe, am I witnessing a historical moment?

Michael-san who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-san said that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael-san's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Somehow, due to all those special terms, I don't get it but, it seems like an advanced dimension's joke.

Sirzechs-sama also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

-I felt that I somehow understood only those words.

Even without a God I lived in this world. I feel that other people's lives don't have a particular change either. In between all the difficult talk, I sensed that Azazel's words "The world moves even without a God" were engraved strongly in my brain.

After that, the conversation moved to hereafter's war potential etc. For some reason, the current military forces and each faction's interaction, are talking about the power picture from now on.

Compared to sometime ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced. Maybe they understood that no power wants war?

"-And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-sama's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished.

Has it been around maybe 1 hour since the conference began? It sure feels long. I am bad at such long things. It's more fun to move around.

While Grayfia-san is serving tea as the waitress, Michael-san turned his gaze towards me.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

Everyone's gaze concentrated towards me. Owah! W-Won't I be nervous. More like, he properly remembers about the recent thing at the shrine. As expected of the leader of the angels!

The thing that I wanted to ask Michael-san -I turn my head towards Asia, and prepared myself. Before coming here, I had taken Asia's prior confirmation.

"Asia. Is it all right if I ask Michael-san about you?"

Asia was surprised but she consented.

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san."

While smiling Asia gave permission. That's why, I have to ask him.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

On my question to Michael-san, everyone had the astonished expression "Why is he talking about it now?"

Sorry. However, no matter what I wanted to ask the Angel side about it once.

-Asia who trusted God that much, why was she exiled from the church?

Other than the Fallen Angels who killed Asia, I felt there were unforgivable parts to the Angel side as well.

Michael-san replied in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologize for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

I see, the damages we devils take when we touch the cross are the effects of the system, huh. And let's try to hit the boss of the angels with more questions.

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?"

On my question, Michael-san nods.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Now that you mention it, Kokabiel may have said it as well.

Something about since God isn't here, there's a limit to how many people can be saved.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

On my question, Michael-san once again nodded.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-."

Xenovia interrupts Michael-san and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael-san bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia-.

Ooh, the top of the Angels is apologizing to Asia and Xenovia! The two in question also stared in wonder. Indeed they'll be troubled on how to respond. However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's al right. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia thought that way of her life with us….

There's also the part of her being a bit too otherworldly but she isn't a bad girl.

Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

I said it to Azazel clearly.

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake."

I know that I have no right to say anything in this conference. What happened earlier was Michael-san's measure. Right now it's completely from my own personal grudge.

Buchou is also trying to warn me by saying "Calm down, Ise."

Sorry, Buchou, but no matter what I have to…

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."

It's true that Buchou, Sirzechs-sama as well and my comrades too were happy that I became a Devil. As Azazel said, if Ddraig's power would have been with me who remained a human, then I don't know what would've happened. Even after becoming a devil, I can't control it properly but, if it was when I was alive, then it would have been bad.

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favorable treatment. However!

I only have one question; is Raynare alive?"

I can see most of people here with exception Occult research club minus Xenovia didn't understand why I'm asking this

"What are you talking about? She is killed by your own king, right?"

"I also thought so. But two days ago I met her. At first I think it's only my imagination but Draig said that she is real. Not only that, just by standing in front of her I can feel her aura is far stronger and more wicked and somehow I feel that I must kill her, knowing that I definitely die if I did."

"Raynare- low ranked fallen angel that kill you and twilight healing user beside you right?"

"Yeah"

"I can assure you Sekiryuutei-kun that Raynare is dead. And if two days it means- did you have something to report Silviel?"

Azazel said gesturing sexy onee-san behind her

"Yes leader Azazel. Two days ago we goes hunting rogue exorcist that remained in this town. Back then me and O-sama separated for a moment; I think that when she met him."

The sexy onee-san that now identified as Silviel began to explaining

"So she is alive? Is she maybe Kusanagi-san?"

In midst this silence Asia suddenly said with teary eyes

"Kusanagi? did she met you too Asia Argento?"

"yes, in morning" Asia said

"Silviel! why did you let-"

"I'm sorry Azazel … maybe this is also related to Gabriel's investigation to gather information two days ago. Gabriel said she met a Cadre and one female fallen angel, and they…"

Michael-sama cut Azazel's words

"Precisely Michael-sama… since we came to human world, the only time we separated is in this two times"

"And that's why I said to accompanying her whenever she goes. I know this would happen.

And Sekiryuutei-kun, I actually want to talk about this after the conference but it seems I have to do it now"

"What do you mean Azazel?" Sirzech-sama said

"She is not Raynare"

"What?" I said

"She is cadre that I mentioned earlier. And the fact that you feel that way when you meet her meant that she is definitely O"

"O? _Multiple dimensional research leader_ -it's mentioned in this report but who is she?" Sirzech-sama asked

"Just like the report said. She is a cadre with twelve wings while Raynare is low ranked fallen with only two wings. They were different person but have same face. That's why I forbid her to participate in this conference knowing something like this might happen. And now I beginning to regret I forbid her"

"Why?"

"If she is here she can explain her identities herself, I didn't have to do that"

I can see nearly everyone here sweat dropped

"But even If didn't forbid her, she can't participate either"

"What do you meant Azazel?" I said

"Because yesterday she died"

"What!?"

"Yesterday her project is having a trial and ended with she died in dimensional gap. But well, though she is really died but then she began to heal- as expected of authority. I end up ordering her lackey to burying her, don't worry her phone is in her pocket so she can call her lackey if she want to be dug"

Oi! he does something crazy to his peers

"Authority!?" Michael-sama widening his eyes and appears realizing something

"What do you mean Azazel?" Sirzech-sama said

"Michael, Sirzech I want to talk about this to both of you after this conference. This is not something that kids have to know"

Kids—does he meant us?

Michael-sama then nodding to Sirzech-sama and gesturing to agree

"I will say it again. Raynare and O is different person, she is mostly introducing herself as Kusanagi Godou. And if you hear she is introducing herself as that, please said—'are you retarded! proclaiming yourself as a god' or 'isn't proclaiming yourself is something that you shouldn't do?' or something like that"

Once again nearly everyone here sweat dropped

"Just because her name spelled as Godo doesn't mean you can do that Azazel" Sirzech-sama said

"Well, because she make me and most of male fallen angel lose something important. So to revenge, I ordering all fallen angel call her so on their first meeting with her. This kind of mental damage isn't comparable to our sacrifice"

Azazel said with gesturing Silviel-san behind him

I don't understand

"Well never mind - Even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

? I don't understand Azazel's true intention. What does he mean?

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

…..Are you alright with that reply, you. You seriously only like combat? That seems like a nuisance to others though. Azazel's gaze this time turns to me.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Even if you ask that…. I reply while scratching my cheeks.

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

It's my honest thoughts. Even if I am asked what I think about the world, I don't quite have any feelings about it.

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Even if I am told that by Azazel, I am troubled.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"-!"

W-What….did you…say?

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

For the first time I understood Azazel's language from the bottom of my heart! I see! If there's peace then I can do ecchi things with Buchou all the time! No, can I do ecchi things with Buchou? Was I in that position?

However! If peace continues then I'll someday be able to do ecchi things with Buchou! That wish is huge!

"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"

I said my desires as it is. I didn't mind Buchou who was beside me. Buchou her face completely flushed.

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here you know?"

Kiba says it with an "Oh boy" and a bitter smile.

Ah…. That's right.

Sirzechs-sama laughed in a low intensity manner. This is bad. I have to hurry up and give an excuse! I have to give a serious story!

"Um… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades-."

While I fire the words with all my might, that sensation attacks.

-My body's functions stop for a moment.

That's right, this is the sensation when I received Gasper's time stopping.

 **Somewhere near Kuoh academy**

A blonde man wearing unbuttoned shirt and back glasses in his head

That man having long cylinder bag in his left hand while the other hand has binocular and appearing looking at the school

That man none other than Campione of Italy also known as King of sword

Namely Salvatore Doni

What he looks at is very lot of devils, Angels and fallen angels gather at vicinity of school that appear to be protected by barrier

After removing binocular from his eyes he sighed and looking at sky

"Ah i can't wait for the fight to started, such a shame Godou can't come"

He heard sound of flapping wings behind him, then a figure appear

"Ah it seems I talk too early"

As the figure descend, he can see black haired woman wearing black knee length trench coat

That figure none other than Campione of japan

Namely Kusanagi Godou

"Ohh.. it seems time already stopped. Well whatever … shall we started Godou-chan~"

Godou then bring Ama no Murakumo

"Whenever you ready Doni"

 **To be continued**

L2/N: Oh my… chapter six is here

Well… I quite lack idea for this chapter so ….

I have no excuse why this is very late

I lost my flash disk- which means i lost quite a lot chapter

So i must rewrite it... sigh... even though I already done writing rating game rias vs sona plus Gaul arc

Mike-san's quit so I need a beta, PM me if you are interested

(rather than quit being beta-ing, he is quit being live- no I'm joking… he just go somewhere to look for better job- he is my actual friend here btw)

Actually I already have this done two weeks after the last chapter but then I think _'how about I upload this at same date as Campione next volume?'_

But sadly when I visit bakatsuki sometime ago, they have bad news

It said

" **BT was issued a DMCA from Shueisha, as such, we will no longer be hosting Campione"**

Back to fic

Now is revealed the reason behind title _self-proclaiming god,_ in Asia and Gabriel case, they were quite innocent and really thinks that Godou self-proclaiming as a god

As you read above… there is at least seven heretic gods sneaking in DxD-verse, I already decide some so please pm-me (don't use review) if you have some idea about heretic gods that you want to appear. Please add the background story btw also about the authority if you'd like. I will choose some who most suits based on situation

This far only Aisha gain authority from sneaking gods

Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you like it. Correct me if I'm wrong or something (if you have some idea for this fic maybe?) via Review or PM (use proper words, please).


	7. Chapter 7

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

What the hell … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfict contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol 4 before read.

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Vali, it seems they gonna fight"**_ Albion/Draig non-telephatically

* * *

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 7

As the figure descend, he can see black haired woman wearing black knee length trench coat

That figure none other than Campione of Japan

Namely Kusanagi Godou

"Ohh... It seems time already stopped. Well whatever … shall we started Godou-chan~"

Godou then bring Ama no Murakumo

"Whenever you ready Doni"

* * *

 **Few hours ago Kuoh town**

Kusanagi Godou is walking leisurely towards some river in a certain area of Kuoh town

It's seems she's thinking about something- no, more exact words is- it seems she's stressing.

She looks stress enough like a usual people who escaped from buried alive

Someone who just buried alive and escaped not more than 2 hours ago; usually will think about their life and having flashback, trauma or something like that. If it was someone else, they will hate the culprit and planning to revenge.

But not Godou…

When she's still inside of her grave … Godou can't do anything, any of Verethragna's Authorities can't be used- Samael's Authority useless in that situation and Godou didn't know about Ama no Murakumo but that sword refuse to help her stating that he (?) is a sword NOT a shovel, Godou also know that summon Lancelot at that time only make thing worse, even gift that she got in the past world is useless.

After almost fifteen minutes trying to find a way out, Godou found her phone located right below her neck.

Seeing this, Godou believe that they already aware that she has revived yet still deliberately bury her. The fact that she found her phone right below her neck led her believe they buried her to buy some time.

Godou only can think that the culprit is Azazel, Vali didn't care about something like that and the other were too scared to do it.

When Godou is about depart to Kuoh for her mission, Azazel warn her to be careful not to meet devils on that town and go back before conference started.

But since the start Godou is not Azazel subordinate so Godou didn't need to obey him.

Azazel believe if Godou ever meet devils from Gremory household moreover Sekiryuutei; this will be a mental damage for two people that Raynare killed. And it would be a problem to explain this, and again this will ruin Azazel's plan for Sekiryuutei.

Two people that Raynare kills and reincarnated as a devil, Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento

even now Godou still disgust with that idea.

What she currently think is how to prevent a certain blonde to participate the conference of the biblical faction

'Useless, I can't think any plan to prevent him to participate in the conference aside that way' Godou thought

What she meant is to remove him by force which mean she must fight Doni. It doesn't matter whether Godou won or not because the goal is just keep him from the conference. But no matter what Godou is a pacifist, which mean—NO

Ever since her first fight with Salvatore Doni, he somewhat see Godou as his arch-rival and potential lover- Godou didn't know and didn't really want to know what make him think like that.

But still if somehow things ended with fighting, Godou worried about the collateral damage they cause.

Sure... with the gift she got from past world, she can trap him. But Godou didn't forget one crucial fact—

Doni also a Campione... even if he trapped inside of _that_ , he will surely find the way out.

That's for sure…

Now that Godou think about it again, her goal only to prevent him to participate in the conference. Maybe if she only wasting time and just chatting with him, she can escaped from the two ways before.

'But chatting with him is almost impossible. Doni's plan started in one or two hours and the conference started on the midnight which meant more less in seven hour.'

Unconsciously when Godou still heavy in thought, she has arrive one her destination

On the riverside near bridge, however as far she seen there is no sign of Doni here.

Though, Godou is very sure that she's in the right place

In this time of day, it's very much cliché sight from anime

After looking around for a minute, Godou finally found a camping tent complete with small bonfire

But there is no sign of Doni...

"Can't help it..." thus Godou took her phone to call him

" _Hello... Godoh-chan~"_

"Where are you Doni? I'm on the meeting place"

" _Ooh! For you to arrive before me... you must be really looking forward for our date, right?"_

This meeting is not even close to date

The way he said it like this isn't his place... she's sure that this is his tent

after all... who is childish enough to paint his name initial on the tent they live?

That large _SD_ sign surely for _**Salvatore**_ _**Doni**_

" _But thats not good Godou-chann~, im supposed to say 'Dont mind it... I'm just arrive anyway'"_

" _Sigh_... I will ignore that comment for now. Where are you anyway?"

 _"I'm just on the nearby vending machine looking for some drink... any request?"_

'How considerate of him...' Godou thought, didn't really impressed

Godou honestly didn't aware about this side of him. She originally had thought that he is a busybody, selfish person who seemed leaving the most part of his brain at his mother's womb.

Which she think it's practically true— considering how crazy their kind

But it seems he manage to grab some common sense before leaving his mother womb

She didn't particularly care about that though

"Tea or soft drink would be nice... "

" _Sure-sure... wait a bit longer"_

Doni said before hanging the phone

When the call ended, Godou has decided what she'll do for this problem

Sighing, Godou looks at the sunset sky above

"Peace period finally ended huh..." Godou said to nobody then she looks at her right palm

Tattoo of number six carved on her right palm

For some reason after she awake from dying, this tattoo appears on her right palm. That's not the only change, the bigger change she felt is that somehow she didn't want to go back home yet.

As if there is an unfinished affairs that needed to solved

She didn't know what affairs... but she got feelings that this is connected with whatever Pandora wants

She didn't remember what exactly their conversation but very sure it was not a nice conversation— or rather she's very sure that it is a dangerous one

There are a lot of things that she didn't understand-

From what her conversation with Doni on phone back then, she conclude that Doni arrive in this at least a month before her. Surely he know what happen and she will ask him that.

She didn't expecting the right answer from Doni but at least she can hope right

When Godou still deep in thought, she hear wheel screeching from the road

Turning her head towards the source of sound, she found a police riding a granny bike with flashlight

Like a cliché police officer from manga

"Hello there! Is something alright?" the police officer ask her

"Good afternoon police officer, is something wrong?"

"Why a girl like alone in this area? Are you lost or something?" the police officer ask with concern

"Ah no... I'm not lost. I'm just waiting for someone"

"Is that so? Are you sure you're not run away from home or something?"

"Nope. No need to worry"

"Okay then... I don't know what your business but things getting dangerous around here lately. Don't stay outside at night"

"Eh? Dangerous? Is there something happen in this area police officer?"

"Apparently, a suspicious blonde guy suddenly appear bringing a large sword and wandering around here. It won't be funny if he started to swing that thing carelessly. Until now there is no incident but we don't know for sure"

Gulping, somehow Godou is sure that she know this suspicious person

 _To patrol and warn people like this, he's good police_

"That is scary"

"Yap this is scary... like I said before, I don't know what your business but this is a well-known spot. So I will tell you this- if you want to do something dirty with your boyfriend or something make sure there is no one around and use protector" the police stated with grinning

 _Or not..._

With that statement, the police turn away and continuing his patrol

'To think guy bringing a sword carelessly like that... I need to talk him about this'

After all Kusanagi Godou is a kind girl, she is willing to share common sense she has if that mean she can ease other people

And apparently, she has a lot of common sense

She don't know if their meeting will ended with fight or not but at least she will _prepare_ something

Not long after the police left, Doni appear with his usual idiocy grin

"Hey there Godou-chann~"

After Godou see him... once again she amazed with this sight

His stupidity is sure amazing

On his shoulder he have his sword tied with rope

It surely amazing that he hasn't caught yet,

Should she report this to nearby police office?

After she heard this from the police earlier, she supposedly not surprised...

Still, who is sane enough to bring a sword openly like that?... Ah right Doni is

But apparently Doni isn't sane

"Must you brought your sword like that Doni?"

"Eh what you mean by that? Are you stupid? Swordsman will not leave their soul mate"

Doni said with serious tone

To think he's this serious about sword- it's not a strange things from him

But to hear that the sword is his soul mate? It's a good news to her, that's mean he will stop chasing her— hopefully

"Even if you must bring that thing, cover it with something" Godou said

"maah can't help it, I lost the cover"

Suddenly she remember something

"It's the cover is a tube you always brought right?"

"Oh you remember it? Do you know where is it?"

"It's your thing. Why ask me?"

"Well, Godou is smart right"

"Don't said it like I know it all"

"You don't?"

Godou nearly shout _NO_ when she notice a familiar thing below a fishing rod

From its looks, that thing seems used as a buffer

 _Sigh_ "it's actually below your fishing rod" Godou said pointing riverbanks where his fishing set still standing and waiting to be used again

"Eehh! I don't realize it! So all this time I forgot it there. Godoh really smart after all" Doni said smiling brightly and innocently

'Stop it! Stop that smile!'

In normal situation, it surely enough to make ordinary woman at least blushing. But for Godou this is just an idiocy smile that only make strain on her eyes

"Let's change the topic"

Doni then start to open paperbag he brought

"I don't know which brand you want, so I bought every tea"

Every tea?

"I already know it, but to think your brain is really nonexistent… by the way Doni, when did you arrive in this world?"

"More than a month ago I guess. I'm not really count it… why ask though"

"Nothing. It just you unexpectedly knowing things happen in this world. Give me that one…" Godou said while pointing one of the canned tea

"Here-"

As Godou extend her hand to take the tea, Doni suddenly says

"Oh you have that tattoo as well"

Godou look at her right palm, where the tattoo of number 6 placed at

"You mean this? I'm not sure where I got this but I got feeling Pandora involved with this"

Doni then show Godou his palm, the same tattoo also carved on his hand

"Ah yes… me and Aisha-san also thought that too"

"I see… so all Campiones got- wait a minute! You meet Madam Aisha?"

"Well, we meet at the underworld"

'Underworld? Ah right… the portal is located on underworld and at least twenty miles from southern Lab'

"I stay at her place in underworld on capital of satan territory called Lilis or something. But thanks to her authority no one notice that we are not a devil"

"So Aisha-san in Devil territory huh?"

"I'm not sure about that. I think it just a week after I stay in madam's house, a heretic god appear. Madam manage to drive her away but because she afraid that the goddess will cause problem, we ended chase her and madam slay her."

"Heretic God?"

Now Godou is confused,

She is not confused because Heretic God appearance here but rather she is confused why did she didn't surprised with this news. It was as if she hear about this before- even though she was very sure that this is the first time she hear about this.

"Yeah, several of them… back then, my tattoo is number seven but after madam slay the heretic goddess, the number decreased"

I see… it means this number is count of heretic gods here

"I think you already understand what this tattoo means right?

From what I know godoh, if this tattoo feels like being burned means there is a heretic god nearby but if just usual unpleasant feelings mean they just an 'ordinary' god or something related to them"

"I understand now… so there is a way to differentie the heretic gods and ordinary god. But the question is why Pandora bother to make this tattoo? It almost like if Pandora want us to slay those heretic gods…"

"You a bit slow don't ya? Of course mama wants that… I only ever meet an ordinary god once, she calls herself Seefira Luviazan or something. We didn't fight but from what it seems, she didn't immune magic like us and somehow I feels she will disappear if she die"

'Definitely not the real name but that name seems familiar' Godou thought

Godou felt as if she hear or read this name before, however it was the real name not Doni's nonsense

The question is Godou didn't remember when/where she read/heard the name or who is the person in question

But if Godou can't remember it, maybe this person didn't important enough- or maybe they're not the original one i.e. descendant or someone who got their title maybe

Godou didn't realize it but she is really close to the truth- although if the person hears Godou said that- a news about some land being frozen definitely arrive on the next day or days after that….

"Mama? You call her as such?"

"Well, I don't remember anything about her but somehow I got this feelings that she will cry if I don't call her such" Doni said using his usual idiocy grin

'So, practically he's like an adult going all soft on a children just because she is throwing tantrum'

At that time Godou unconsciously pitying Pandora so much

Clank, Godou open the canned tea she pick but before drinking it, she remember something

"Hey Doni, tell me what happen when you got here…"

"Oh sure… I got there at least a month ago, it surprised me to see green colored sky but I didn't really care about that. After wandering around for days, I met with this guy who claimed to be a devil. I think if I following this guy will led me to the civilization, thus I did.

On the fourth days- I meet a heretic Goddess, I defeat her of course but she fled.

After that, I ended sneaking around inside a thing that looks like a train and I arrived at satan capital.

It surprised me that madam aisha has a house in that city-

because she said that people there might found out if I'm not a devil, she ask me to stay with her. But nothing weird happen I swear!"

"I don't even care if you do something with her you know" Godou said but ignored

"Heretic goddess that appear in that city named Asteredes I think? Watching madam's new authority felt like I was watching the world end like in the movies"

'World end?'

That fellow got a really dangerous authority, huh?

Godou don't even want to imagine what kind of Authority that Aisha got

Not because of fear but rather because of annoyance

Godou able to get along with her however still can't help but thinks of that fellow as stupid as Salvatore Doni in her own way.

Afterall, a How aisha uses her powers is also dangerous, because she travels within time-space even with corrections, she still carelessly alters history, greatly infuriating the time immortal. And, while the two elder kings are tyrannical and haughty respectively, she is still obstinate when fighting for her warped sense of kindness to go so far as rouse up an army to die in battle with a god.

The fact that Aisha is able to get along better with Salvatore Doni is proof that her idiocy is a par with him. If only their appearance similar, Godou will think that aisha is Salvatore Doni's long lost twin.

Aisha too- like Salvatore Doni, a troublesome fellow that can't leave alone. This is the reason why she is insist to aisha to stay near her, back then at Gaul. But somehow these two idiot misunderstood and think that Godou is jealous and forcing aisha to stay with her to prevent aisha making a move on Doni.

Godou didn't know how they reach that conclusion and didn't particularly care- it might just because their idiocy instinct kicked in or something similar. Godou already tried to clear the misunderstanding but instead they think that Godou is tsundere-

Which is downright stupid… ever since that incident, Godou didn't even bother to remember their misunderstanding.

"I see… then how you manage to get information about this conference?" Godou said, trying to get more information from Doni

"Eh? you see… I meet with this group that proclaim themselves as heroes and they recruit me after seeing my silver arm authority and apparently they misunderstood it as sacred gear. They are really stupid aren't they?"

'Heroes? Is this perhaps Hero faction from Khaos Brigade?'

Godou read it from report before… how exorcist that they captured involved with Khaos Brigade and after Azazel make a fuss how dangerous they are, Godou really alert on them.

But after hearing they fooled by Salvatore Doni, her view on them dropping so low now

To be fooled by Salvatore Doni is fact that their intelligence might lower than him

"How funny… the pot calling the kettle black" Godou said with smirk

"Pot? Kettle? What is these appliances has to do with this?"

"Nothing… it just an idiot calling other idiot an idiot"

"I don't understand what you meant but people in this world really idiot"

"How did you reach that conclusion?" now Godou is curious how he manage to make that conclusion

"Can't help it… when I'm with them, they ask me what is my sacred gear ability, so I answer them that this is not a sacred gear but an authority. Apparently they didn't believe it and asking what is authority… then I answer them honestly but no matter how simple I answer them.

They keep saying that I talk with unknown language"

"Unknown language?"

"I even clearly said that _**you need to kill a god to gain an authority**_ but it seems they only heard _**& ^( ^%%* #+ ~(*~ + god "? ":+& *# authority."**_

"?"

"They really stupid aren't they? Did they think this is a _censored adult game_?" Doni said using smug tone, trying to make himself sounds smart

Godou unconsciously remembered her conversation with Azazel

'Azazel back then seemed like hiding something. Did he actually acting as if he understand my statement? Or he perhaps planning something?'

It was at that time Godou decided to not make a move and just see where this lead her

In worst case, she will fight Azazel and that's meant all other grigori. While she's sure that she can take Azazel and some other cadre, it won't be easy fight- after all they have all those sacred gear

She still didn't really understand about this world sacred gear…

To her, sacred gear is uncertain factor-

With sacred gear, a human can slay god although she didn't know if they will reach godslayer ranks or not.

Probably not…

Even the common sacred gear like _twice critical_ is dangerous. Azazel even stated that there is an incident where an ordinary sacred gear wielder kill a longinus wielder.

Even now she still didn't understand how common sacred gear like _twice critical_ being underestimated. What she meant is that _twice critical_ has power to increase the wielder power **twice!** To ordinary human that might trivial but if the wielder is beings like Godou or Doni…-

That's truly disaster…

Let's just pray that Doni will never got himself a sacred gear like _twice critical_ or worse _boosted gear_ …

But the latter practically impossible. The current wielder is alive and if he died, the sacred gear will simply move to a newborn host. It's not like they can make imitation of sacred gear right?

… **Right?**

For all she know, sacred gear might become a key to go back to her original world

That's why she choose stayed on grigori…

"Ah now that we talk about authority, you mentioned once in Gaul that you have fifth authority right?"

"Are you interested? It's secret though~"

Godou can only sighing

'How troublesome'

Godou sip her tea

'Hmm… this tea tasted like a beer or something similar…' Godou then look at the can

'How weird… this didn't even contain anything alcoholic but the taste and the smell' Godou then smell the canned tea,

There is a faint smell of wine

"Hey Godou, I've been wondering…"

Godou glanced at Doni when she hear him

"Can we even go back to our original world?"

"You want to go back home?"

This is new, even when they're in the past world, he never mentioned wanting to go back home. Did his beast instinct kicked in or something?

Godou actually expected that he enjoy this world due numerous reason

But no matter what, he still a human that can get homesickness huh….

Godou smile at his word

"I guess, deep in your heart- you still a human huh"

"I mean… gods in this world died if they're killed right? That's no fun… although they might become a challenge-"

"I take back what I said" Godou quickly retorted, didn't even want to hear the rest of his words

"Seriously… did your head only filled with fighting – fighting and fighting?" Godou rub her nose bridge, she want to go back home and sleep

Just talk with him, she got mental damage

"Eh? Of course…- ah no! A part of my head is filled by your figure"

"That didn't make me happy at all"

Honestly, Godou didn't even know why there is her figure on his head

"Actually my brain full of you figure"

"That even worse!"

"Geez… even though I bother to study it"

"Eh! Y-you- study? No offense but you and study is like fire and water"

"What about you godoh? What happen after you got here?" Doni said, ignoring her offensive words

"Nothing much… I just meet some fallen angel leader then I got fight against a dragon-"

"Fighting against dragon- that's really cool! you're very lucky godoh. "

"No- that's not a real dragon. He's actually a human with dragon themed sacred gear"

From what Azazel said, only human can have a sacred gear which mean Vali is a human or at least partially

"Oh- Must be a weakling then..."

'Weakling?'

Godou is confused, Vali nowhere weak- in human term obviously. Hearing those words from Doni is a bit

'As expected of him… well, he even consider that divine beast is weak'

"Why you consider him weak though?"

"Well… I'm very sure that you defeat him without any difficulty"

he's right

"How should I say it... As long that person is weaker than or as strong as divine lackey- then they are weak"

How simple… or rather too simple!

As if he just talking whether people can drive or not

"How arrogant of you Doni…"

"By the way Godou, you said you meet a fallen angel leader- is he strong?"

"I never fight him but I can say that his power is a par with us or rather a little weaker"

"Ooh… so because he is a little bit weaker so you lost interest on him huh… as expected of godoh~"

Huh?

Seeing Godou dumbfounded, Doni continued

"Well… because he's weak so you won't become his partner, right?"

"Huh partner? What partner?"

'He didn't meant _that_ partner, right'

That was her thought… Azazel is too old for her taste. Even if he is young, she even not sure what their relationship

They're not friend- Azazel seems like type of guy who keep plotting… this make her hesitate to think of him as a friend

Obviously not superior and subordinate- that was very clear. So her relationship with him at most is co-workers

"Silly Godou~ obviously sparring partner"

"Sigh… I almost misunderstood what you meant"

"Don't worry, I trust that Godou won't cheat on me" Doni said with his usual idiotic grin

Godou only pinch her bridge of nose, as response…

Seriously, she doesn't even know from where she must correct this misunderstanding…

Accept it is out of question, even if she reject it he'll stubbornly said that she is a tsundere…

"Like I said many times, we're not in _that_ kind of relationship"

"Geez… I also said it many times, I will take responsibilities"

'Kuh' at that moment, Godou remembered unpleasant experience when they stayed at Colonia Aggripina

She's 80% sure that nothing happen between them- at same time still hesitating the rest 20%

"Let's change the topic" Godou said after suppressing many emotion she held

Meanwhile, Salvatore Doni is smiling- satisfied with her answer

She didn't reject him

He remember his friend teaching

" _Just stubbornly attack her, sooner or later she will give up"_

'Really… what a good friend he is- that Uldin. Maybe the next time I meet him, I'll call him master.'

Soon… very soon Godou will give up-

Once they married, no one will protest if they do something right?

Which mean… they can keep fighting no matter what. Both of them will challenge every heretic god and Campione then become the strongest pair ever exist.

After that there will be a final fight, they will fight each other to determined who is the strongest

But then he remember something.

'If I remember it right, Godou have sibling pact with Sect Leader Luo Hao, right?'

"Maybe we should count it as three" Doni murmur

"What are you murmuring about, Salvatore Doni?"

"Hey Godou, don't you know? Few days ago, I got information that the new fallen angel leader is around here"

Immediately, Godou tensed

"What do you want to do with _that person_ anyway?" Godou asking with serious tone

"Well… there is still few hours before midnight. Why don't we hunt that guy?"

'Damn … worst situation'

"I don't want to… why don't we stay here? That sounds bothersome" Godou said with sighing

"Hehehe… somewhat that make me happy"

That was his honest feelings.

He know since their first meeting that Godou is also battle maniac just like him, even though she never show it

As expected of tsundere, deep in her heart, she love him

That's why when he heard that Godou is willing to let go the chance to fight only to be with him- it touch his heart

But he still want to fight the new fallen angel leader though

If this keep continuing, he might fighting Godou first before the new fallen leader

He didn't mind

After all, Godou too- a battle maniac like him. Sooner or later they will fight

"Why are you happy you idiot?" Godou ask curiously before she realize her earlier words

"W-wait wait wait! I didn't meant it like that. It's just fighting is troublesome, I didn't say it to be with you or something-"

However, Doni didn't let her finish her words and quickly capture her lips

Godou is surprised and let go of him, averting her eyes

Doni surprised, didn't understand what happened

His comrade Uldin said that women like this kind of things. He didn't understand but doing it anyway- hoping that Godou like this

He just take it that Godou is surprised

Therefore he did it again- as expected, Godou didn't dislike this

Godou showed slight hesitation, but the next moment she offer her lips to him with her all

Their lips meet again

He move closer towards Godou and boldly embrace her. Godou didn't fight back and accept it.

The female Campione even boldly inserting her tongue inside his mouth, as if trying to devour his tongue and his mouth's inside.

It was a deep kiss that even had wet sound of saliva mixing in it

But suddenly Doni tastes something familiar

'Blood?'

He didn't feel any pain, so is that meant he hurt Godou?

Yet, even though Godou is hurt, she didn't stop and still continue the deed

Doni didn't say anything and just accept it

 **-degh!**

Salvatore Doni suddenly feels pain on his whole body

His skin paled and his vein almost visible

Godou finally release her deep kiss

"Why don't you just silently _sleep_ here with me Salvatore Doni?"

she said it with smile but didn't really felt like her honest smile at all

Salvatore Doni finally see things behind Godou's back

It was wing- black wing

It was only after that, he understand his situation

'Ah… Godou is such a bad girl' Doni thought before he see his and Godou's body beginning to be swallowed by dark mist

 **To be continued**

* * *

L2/N: HYAHAHAHA…. My friend from japan just brought me Campione volume 19 and 20!...

Sadly, it Japanese… I can't read it (damn… what a cruel friend)

I'm sure you know who is Seefira Luviazan right? Come on it's not that hard…

A goddess that Aisha slay called Asteria Greek Goddess of Star- I hope you already understand her new authority and just pray that you won't see it

Can someone guess what happen to Godou's canned tea?

Just like what stated above… Aisha's portal actually located on underworld near Godou's Laboratory


	8. Chapter 8

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

What the hell … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfic contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol 4 before read.

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'I don't want to pick any of those choices' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Vali, it seems they gonna fight"**_ Albion/Draig non-telephatically

* * *

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 8

"Why don't you just silently _sleep_ here with me Salvatore Doni?"

Salvatore Doni finally see things behind Godou's back

It was wing- black wing

It was only after that, he understand his situation

'Ah… Godou is such a bad girl' Doni thought before he see his and Godou's body beginning to be swallowed by dark mist

When Salvatore Doni able to move again, everything is black

Even with campione's enhanced sight, all he can see is black- definitely no light around here.

Although everything is black, he can see fine

Currently, he and Godou still in the previous situation, still embracing each other

"As always, you are a bad girl godoh" Doni said with his carefree smile

"As expected, you still alive even with that amount of poison huh?"

Godou is very sure that the poison is able to kill a whale in a minute

It's not Godou's strongest poison, because if she overuse it- the poison too will attack her. Fortunately, this poison is considered weak enough to not affect her.

But as soon as Godou release her kiss, Doni use his 'man of steel' authority

Several hundred small rune were dancing around Doni's body

Its turning his body into body steel, gives his body hardness and quality of steel. His body weight also remarkably multiplied.

Also because of that, the poison Godou injected almost rendered ineffective, even if she inject it orally

After all, Samael who is origin of authority 'venom angel' is considered mother earth goddess, while Doni's 'Man of Steel' is a steel attributed authority he got from hero Sigfried.

Gods of Steel are those gods who embody the sword, their myths and legends containing veiled references to forging or tempering a sword.

They are born from earth, tempered and forged by fire, they achieve their legend by slaying serpent or dragon.

In many myths, Gods of Steel will gain weapons or powers from slaying dragons or serpents. For example, Siegfried gained his invulnerable skin from bathing in the blood of a dragon, while Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found by Susanoo after he slew the Orochi, an eight-headed snake monster.

These dragons being symbolic representatives of Mother Earth Goddesses, whom are forced to marry the one who defeated them, granting some Gods of Steel the power to command Miko of those goddesses.

That's why 'venom angel' ineffective against 'man of steel' even if the authority attributed earth and death

"Honestly Doni, it would've better if you still sleep."

Godou is very sure that he will survive but she was hoping that he will unconscious at least for few hours. If he is unconscious, everything will be easier in this place.

"By the way Godou, I don't know you have this authority" Doni said while looking at the surrounding darkness

They are not in the real world, their current position is inside of Godou's spatial territory

This is not authority, but a space given to Godou by a heretic god 'Pluto' that she countered at past world. This place nature is akin of underworld and this place time goes at different pace in this space. Godou is able to set whether the pace is slower or faster in this space.

Due earlier preparation, Godou set it so that a minute here is an hour in the real world. This is her last countermeasure if somehow Doni didn't want to calmly sit down or survive against the poison.

This space act as a prison to Doni. This also can be used as a barrier so that if they were fighting, only this space that get damaged.

Despite this place can be said as a space, if we give it a simpler name- that would be dimensional storage. Of course this space isn't infinite- if Godou measure it, this space is almost 43 km. when one passed the wall, they will appear again from the opposite wall.

Yet despite all those things, Godou still didn't forget one crucial fact.

Doni is a campione

Meaning he is out of common sense- it will only matter of time before he able to come out from this space. The longer is better…

"well… this isn't authority" Godou said casually, before she sense something dangerous coming

 **Slash!**

Fortunately, Doni didn't use his favorite authority the 'ripping arm of silver', so Godou still able to avoid it. If he use it, her body will split into two for sure

Yet she realize something…

"how scary, I thought I already avoid it" Godou said after see her coat ripped diagonally in the chest area

Fortunately, her inner shirt still undamaged so nothing important comes out

"lets get serious, Godoh-chan~" Doni said with playful but serious tone

 **"I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!"**

At instant, his right arm turn into silver

And he slash at Godou again with speed that far above earlier slash

Because that speed, **[Raptor]** is available

 **[Raptor]** is one of verethragna's incarnation

The condition in using this is that he must be attacked by a quick strike exceeding normal parameters or stating the chant. Things like bullets, ambushed by crazed wild beasts, or an attack from an accomplished martial artist are sufficient to activate the Raptor.

Godou instantly move far to her left

Doni- seeing this, making his sword covered by silver aura- however that's not the end.

The silver aura has increased its length far longer than the original. He the turning his sword to the left side- aiming for Godou head

Once again, Godou avoid it by making bridge pose- however as if Doni read that, he instantly move his very long sword downwards

Godou instantly use raptor again to move far into right- at least a kilometer

And again, Doni move his sword into right side. And suddenly a silver flash launched from the tip. The very long silver blade even reached more than one kilometer to pierce Godou's body

"Damn! Ama no Murakumo! Absorb it!"

[AFFIRMATIVE!]

At instant Ama no Murakumo absorb the laser blade and make it disappear

"What a crazy move…" Godou said

"Hoh… you do a great job to avoid it godoh~" Doni said

Despite their distance is one kilometer, they still hear each other fine- as expected of campione's absurd body

"If I remember it right, you use it back then in Gaul…"

"Yap!~ this authority make me able to increase the size and length of the sword, and even make it release explosions on impact. I can even make it so that any wounds created by these blades will not easily heal, even for Campione or Heretic Gods. I can also coat his blade in the silver from his arm, increasing its size enormously."

"Is it fine to disclose such important information to me?"

"Well… I don't mind. Its make this fight more interesting~. By the way Godou, do you want to see my fifth authority?"

Godou only silent…

'This getting more troublesome' however she didn't realize that she make a savage grin

" **we are one!**

 **One are us!**

 **We are Dioscuri!**

 **Not even death could separate us!"**

At that instant, Doni covered by blinding aura

Once the aura faded…

Godou blinked when see something ridiculous… she only standing there dumbfounded

…

Far ahead, there are six small figure

There are six chibi Salvatore Doni!

If other female teenager see this, they would squealed "how cuuute~". But sadly Godou is not normal or rather Doni is not normal. No matter how cute he was, he still Salvatore Doni inside.

She didn't know if she must laugh or groaned when see this- this appearance

She want to laugh at Doni's appearance yet she want to groan because it means she must fight not only one but six Salvatore Doni!

Just from that side, she can guessed that he is weakened because splitting into six. However she still didn't forget several things…

The dreadful sword and terrifying defense still activated, and again he still has _that_

If he use that, his power will also increase… making her—

Outgunned and outnumbered

"Look! Godoh isn't we cute"

"We cute right?"

"I didn't hear you squealed godoh-chan~'

"This form definitely make other people happy"

"I hope Andrea will also happy when seeing our form"

"He will squealed in delight…"

'No… don't show this terrifying authority to your butler' Godou screamed, mentally

She can imagined Andrea Rivera's expression when see this. He undoubtedly will cry…

"Don't show it to him, you uncute little blonde!"

At least she can do is prevent another tragedy due this- irresponsible idiotic childish adult action

"Well… lets we continue…" Doni said with exciting grin

" **O priestesses of Bacchus—Summon the divine child. Rendered drunk by the violent god's wine, home abandoned, wandering in the mountains. Worship and serve us gods!"**

That was Doni's trump card **[divine confusion]** or **[Curse of Rampage]**

Doni's Authority- usurped from the Heretic God Dionysus, which causes Authorities and other magic to go berserk and out of their users' control. It is so powerful that even Doni himself cannot completely control it, but can serve as a powerful trump card if used correctly.

Not long after he use the authority, the space shaking as if earthquake just happen

Because this space is belong to her, Kusanagi Godou know that the space beginning to unstable because of him

Powerful divine energy began to pouring out of all six Doni's body

Silver light once again covering all Doni's body- once it faded, six full-grown Doni appear and standing casually despite the air- the space still shaking wildly

'Damn… to think he would use it this soon'

Godou has seen how Doni partially activated the authority and make his authority to berserk at Gaul- only his authority without making her authority berserk. Because of that, she think that he will use it as trump card in the last second of their fight

But she's proven wrong…

Here she is… outgunned, outnumbered, on the unstable space with her power berserk

So?

That didn't mean that she's lose

Still wearing her savage grin, Godou commanded

"I commanded as a king! In order to become my spear… come forth Lancelot du Lac"

Therefore, Lancelot du Lac materialized with full armor and his lance, accompanied by his precious horse

All this time he had been watching over his mistress by assimilating with the drifting cloud that was drifting in the sky.

He had been continuously in that state since right after they make a contract. When there was no cloud in the sky, he would assimilate with the blowing wind, going around high above the metropolis of Tokyo and above the ocean.

Like that, he was standing by as the so called『guardian spirit』.

He too, affected by Salvatore Doni **[curse of rampage]** and his power run wild

He actually only manage to keep his form for ten minutes at most but because Doni's authority, he able to maintain his form a hour

"Attack him" Godou commanded

"As you wish, misstress"

Ahead of them, six Doni pointing their sword at them while shouting

"Come to us!"

They slashes their sword at both of them

Lancelot immediately shielded both of them with his own 'man of steel'

From all six slash, two straight onto them- as expected with this rampaged power, Doni too can't control his power.

Lancelot rushed towards one of Doni with divine speed- his goal is to defeat at least one of these Doni. If he can't, at least he must take them away in order to make this easier to his mistress..

With his lance, Lancelot manage to pierce one of the Salvatore Doni's flank

Sadly, because curse of rampage too he can't control his power and his attack- while its powerful but too wild and make his attack misses from Doni's heart. His rampaged power manage to pierce Doni's [man of steel]

In the end, he drag one Doni far away

The other five didn't particularly care about the fact that one of them dragged away and started to running towards Godou

Kusanagi Godou also know everything that happened in this space. She know where Lancelot takes one Doni. In this space, nothing escape from her

Godou raise her right hand that held Ama no Murakumo

 **"Lend unto me the skills of the witch...goddess! Those that summon storms...A thousand dragons, a thousand snakes. Gather now to become a blade!"**

An existence that return all resistance into nothing appear above her

Darkness star that called gravity storm

The sphere that created by Kusanagi Godou's secret formula [black sword]

The darkness star started to rotate with gyuuun gyuuun sound

The windstorm that drawing in everything surrounding was violent. A ferocious demonic wind

Due effect of the **[Curse of Rampage]** , the black star already berserk even with little preparation time

Godou then release Ama no Murakumo

"Maintain it, Ama no Murakumo!"

[Affirmative]

Now, the five Doni still running towards her started to wave their swords to slash everything.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Even Godou know what he want to do

He was planning to open the gate to the real world by ripping the dimension. In normal situation, that might almost impossible but now…

Godou activated the **[Raptor]** that was deactivated earlier, her goal is quite far behind of the five Doni

She instantly rush towards there

Doni is a martial artist that even reach divine speed, due this-

He or rather they aware that Godou is running towards them with divine speed

All of them smirking excitedly

They began to make strange formation, two in front- two in the middle and one in back who also turn his face to back

"I'm sorry godoh~ … but we can't let you foiling our game"

"Don't worry… we still here to be with you"

Godou ignore that and keep rushing toward them

Two of Doni move and at that instant, two slash appear on her abdomen. This is intentionally…

She intentionally to get hurt while avoiding fatal wound…

All of this in order to activate **[Camel]** but she didn't activate it yet…

She finally arrive at a hundred meter behind Doni

Instead of **[Camel]** , she activate other of her authority—

 **[White Stallion]**

Godou is able to summon a burning horse, bearing the power of the Sun to incinerate enemies.

However, it can only be used against those who have committed great sins against the people.

Fortunately, Doni is always a sinner and moreover there are five Doni now

 **"Glorious lord of the sun, Mithra be praised! To conquer all enemies, pray bestow upon my strongest self thousands of light and thousands of swords!"**

Godou holding her head due the sudden head ache that appear because she use two authorities at same time

The white stallion bearing the power of sun appear from above and rushing towards Doni with high speed

There are several reason why she use white stallion

Because the current Doni has steel defense, and steel attributed weak against attack sun attributed authority like **[White Stallion]**.

It was one of her most potent.

And if used in this kind of place, Doni only has two choice: Whether black star or white sun

At that instance, the black star and white sun attack the five Salvatore Doni from two direction

The Salvatore Doni didn't stay silent all this time,

They changed their formation into 2-1-2

The middle one still trying to rip the space while all four slashing both white stallion and black star

Then big explosion happen due white sun and black star collide

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

It was only after that she use [Camel]

"Damn" Godou can only curse now

Lancelot finally defeat one Doni and Explosion earlier defeat two

Yet, it's only one Doni that standing in front of her now

Two manage to cut the space and escaping

Godou very sure about that when two presence suddenly disappear. More over there is a hole that created by slashing weapon near area where the last Doni stands

"You really best Godou" Doni state with his carefree smile despite his scorching red skin and broken sword

Godou in other hand, wounded by two slash on her abdomen but began to heal by power of **[Camel]** \- More exhausted than Doni

She slowly wave her hand to summon Ama no Murakumo

"Surrender now or else-"

"Here~ or else what? But as expected, tactical isn't good heh?~" Doni said casually

'Tactical?'

It's true that this kind of authority can easily dominated the whole fight with just number alone. But Godou believe that this authority true value is for tactical battle…

Perhaps that's why he's defeated quite easily….

Because he is trying to use tactical authority despite didn't have talent for such thing

But again, he said that he got that authority from past world Gaul right? And they straight to this world after that

Which mean…

'Is this perhaps debut of that authority?'

No wonder he feels like unfamiliar with how his authority works. Godou also got venom angel from past world just like him, but it's been a long time since she use it for the first time. It was as if a fish suddenly gain a pair of wings and try to fly for the first time.

To use an unfamiliar authority and unfamiliar tactic against opponent like her, Doni's effort can be considered _**not bad**_ …

But enough of that, Godou still has work to do

She then open her own gate

"Wait! We're not done yet, godoh!" Doni said

It was very clear that he trying to stall for time

"Lancelot!"

Lancelot materialized beside her

"here!"

"Eh?" Doni smirking when see Lancelot, didn't particularly mind fighting him

Godou didn't waste any more time and disappear using gate

Once she arrive at the real world, she looks at her phone

As expected… once she enter her space, her phone signal cut off. And now she has arrive at Kuoh again, her phone desperately searching for signal and automatically update the hour.

01.00 AM

It's already past midnight… The conference started at midnight, Godou didn't know whether the conference has ended or not.

But no matter what, the most important thing is to stop Doni's plan to kill both Satan's sister and ignite the Great War once again…

Hence, she take off with destination to Kuoh academy…

Or not…

It's happen when she almost four meter above the ground…

"Where is kuoh academy anyway?"

She has forgetting one crucial fact, she didn't know where Kuoh academy located

Her current location is the bridge from before,

Not only this is a well-known spot, but also because there is suspicious man openly bringing large sword and the fact that this is already past midnight, no one around…

'Damn, I can't ask for direction'

She actually also lucky that no one around, if not- they will freaked out when see a woman with big wings flying around

She quickly open her phone to see 'map app'

But sadly, her phone didn't have it

She should've accept it when Sayanomiya Kaoru offer her a newest smartphone. She refuse because she is just ordinary student and didn't really need such expensive things. Also because she felt that they gave her a newest phone with purpose to monitoring her- she still want her privacy, so Godou refuse it.

With hard feelings, she landed on ground

"Let's download the map app first"

* * *

 **Kuoh academy, Kiba POV**

As Buchou and Ise-kun quickly disappeared in the transfer magic circle, an unbelievable development occurred before my—Kiba Yuuto's eyes.

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

No, Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs-sama made a sour expression.

"—The magic circle of Leviathan."

Eh…? I couldn't believe my ears as I heard Sirzechs-sama's words. At least as far as I knew, this wasn't the pattern of Serafall Leviathan-sama's magic circle.

Then, what the heck—. My question was quickly resolved.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Satan Leviathan."

…I see, I'd heard the rumours. So then it really still exists.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Satan Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama said this. As I thought, it's the family of the original Satan!

I'd heard talk about it. When the old four Satan died and they were trying to erect new Satan, they say they raised a desperate resistance right till the end, the people descended from the old Satan.

I heard that the post-war devils, whose fighting power had already been exhausted, drove off all the families of the hardline old Satans' army to a corner of hell with the last of their power.

After that, it was said the matter continued by having a new administration established in the centre. That was the current Four Great Satan-samas.

The woman—Cattleya Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Satan faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

—What! What a thing to say. Coming here, the old Satan faction have—.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Satan sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Satan faction against the new Satan faction. To declare this at such a time and place…Moreover, they were lending a hand to the terrorist group.

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Satan are gone, this world should be reformed."

So they did this coup d'état after learning everything about the non-existence of God and the peace conference of the three great powers.

Moreover, they really have taken the opposite path, coming here while considering all this.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

—What!

For such a thing to occur. So the magicians rampaging outside must be those who endorse these people.

If Azazel's story from before was true, then in addition to the old Satan faction and the magicians, rebels from the fallen angels and angels have appeared as well.

…Do they really hate peace so much? Sirzechs-sama smiled very sarcastically.

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis."

The strongest dragon at the top even feared by God—.

I had heard that it was stronger than the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon], according to legend. If it's the dragon that has infinite power similar to God—.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan!

I was the one suited to be Satan!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Satan Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Cattleya's words.

However—. There was just one person who seemed pleasant and was smiling.

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

Only that person-—.

Seemed completely strange-—.

He showed a wicked smile like that of a bad boy.

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Seriously, compared to a ridiculous existence that I met few weeks ago- you just like a hoodlum in a dark alley"

"Ridiculous existence huh? I see… Sadly, if you talking about those champion- we too has one."

Champion? Did they have ace or something? That would be bad

"hoh? That rather nice timing, I could feel her presence from here… Only matter of time before O come here. A Campione versus another Campione huh"

"fuufufuahahahaha…. It seems you mistaken. That idiot king has inform us that his lover gonna join us—the Khaos Brigade. We did a little bit research about her of course- she is your new cadre!"

What! New cadre? Everything clicked in my brain…

I remember conversation from the conference— that new Cadre O

She is a spy… that new cadre- since the start, she's belong to these terrorist!

However, Azazel only smirked when hear that his colleague is a terrorist

"I see, that's how you see it from your perspective huh? Well… there is no use telling you anyway. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!"

Cattleya was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body. It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

Azazel stood up—. The Governor of the fallen angels began releasing a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement.

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

That was Sirzechs-sama's final warning. Cattleya shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Satan. However, you weren't the best Satan. That's why we are aiming to be the new Satan."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand.

Don! The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light! What a thing!

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness—.

"Descendant of the former Satan Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Doh! Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan flew out of here, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the schoolyard.

Both of them had a tremendous mass of aura. It was a different dimension from us.

I was anxious about support, but now that it's gone this far, should I assist Satan-sama or should I chase after Buchou?

As I was like this, Sirzechs-sama said to me, "Kiba Yuuto-kun. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

You're ordering me to subdue the magicians. A direct order from Satan-sama. The highest honour!

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's [knight]. Kiba Yuuto, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go."

After me and Xenovia nodded at each other, we plunged into the schoolyard and started slicing.

* * *

"Hah!"

My holy demonic sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body.

How many did this make? I've cut down a considerable number of magicians, but a new assassin would always be summoned from the magic circle right after.

"They're endless."

Zubaaaaaaah! A wave along with a slashing attack was fired from the holy sword Durandal and gouged out the schoolyard left and right. The attack slaughtered the magicians in large numbers.

Xenovia, please treat the school building with a bit more care. Was Durandal really so difficult to handle?

Kah! Doh! Dooooooooooooooh!

From the sky, a roaring sound could be heard, as well as a dazzling light.

When looking above, Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan were attacking and defending intensely.

Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light easily exceeding his own height appear, and threw them at Cattleya. Cattleya laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks.

The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defenses. If Satan-sama and the others hadn't been protecting the new school building, significant crumbling would probably have happened to the building.

It was also fortunate that the entire school site was enveloped in a strong barrier. If not, the surrounding residential area would have also taken damage.

It was chilling each time a maximum attack that Azazel or Cattleya avoided collided with the protective barrier.

I think that Azazel was greater in real power, but Cattleya was hanging on beyond my expectations.

By all rights, it wouldn't be strange if Cattleya had household servant devils with her as well. However, I had heard that she and the old Satan faction rejected the [evil pieces] introduced by the current devils.

Cattleya had neither a lieutenant [queen] nor a [knight] that protected her person.

"Hooh~ that's a nice sword you have"

A sudden voice awoke me from my thought

Quite far from my right, a man appear

He is a blonde at his late teen or early twenty perhaps. I didn't really care about his appearance but rather the sword that he brought

It's not as strong as my holy demonic sword or Durandal or even Excalibur fragment but still strong…

What makes me alert is his aura…

What a terrifying….

He just standing there casually, looked interested with my sword and without any hostile intent. Yet I feel intimidated by him…

It was as if a hungry tiger in front of me

My body feels weird, my devil instinct screaming— to escape from here

I will die if I stay here…. No, I will die if I fight him

"Who are you?"

Rather than answer me, this guy only smiling as if we're not in the battle field

"Hee~ I wonder how strong you are with that sword"

My body tensed

I look at Xenovia that on my side, she too intimidated by him

What weird is that the magician around here stopping their attack and watch us

"Answer my question!"

"well… scary~ you should've introduce yourself first ya know?"

I choose to not answer him

"Why are you here?" this time Xenovia ask him

"Why I'm here? Ah! Right- I forgot! I must kill two Satan sister-"

My body suddenly move after hearing that, as if my body forgetting earlier sensation

"I won't let you do that!" as I slash him

'Clank'

He defend with his sword

Fast! He's able to match my speed!?

Xenovia then attack him from different side with Durandal

He kick me then use his sword to deflect Durandal

"That's rude~ I didn't even finish my words yet" he said with carefree smile

That smile make me sick

"You!" both me and Xenovia attack him with all our power

Yet he keep deflect our attack as if child play

Not only his speed match of us [knight] his sword technique clearly above us, more over ever since we fight- not once he attack. As if he just toying both of us

"Eh? Why you looks angry? Did I offend you somewhat?" he asked with curiosity as if really didn't understand our action

"You said you going to kill buchou, right? That alone is enough to make us your enemy"

"hm? Who is buchou? Your pet or something"

"YOU-"

"Calm down Xenovia! He just messing with us."

"I don't understand what you mean but if fight what you wanted, you just got one"

He moves closer to us with high speed, and slashed

At that time, our sword met

"hoo~ " but he haven't finished yet and keep attacking again and again

Xenovia then join me to attack him

What a quick, precise and graceful movement

His sword technique is high! Very high!

Damn! Even though he keep aimed every fatal spot, he never hit it as if mocking us

"Both of you really good! But not enough~"

As our sword keep clanking, magician surround us getting impatient

"Salvatore doni! We don't have time for this quickly finish it!"

Suddenly, he stopped and turned his face, not to magician who complain to him but to his back

That man only stared at his back as if thinking something

"Ah Godou just kill my last clone die" he said with groan

But then his smirking

"Hey- who's your name? I am Salvatore Doni"

He still ask that?

"Kiba Yuuto"

"Xenovia"

"I see… Kiba and Xenovia huh… sorry friends~ playtime is over. If I don't finish it- Godou will end my game before it even started"

Godou?

I remember Azazel's words

\- She is mostly introducing herself as Kusanagi Godou-

That means the traitor is coming?!

It was after that, I hear sounds of glass shattered in pieces as if hit by something in high speed

I look upwards at the source of sounds and my eyes widening in shock

The barrier is broke!

But that's not the end, a black figure descend

Twelve black wings unfolded proudly as if nothing can't harm them. The feather is as black as starless night

Black haired female wearing Black coat with black katana on her hands

That katana… undoubtedly a holy sword, a very high ranked one!

"Play time is over Salvatore Doni"

My fist clenched, remembering unpleasant memory of that face…

That face! Raynare- no that Cadre O! The traitor, another enemy

 **To be continued**

* * *

L2/N: done!

Total time needed to write this less than a day (included when I sleep and other activity). It's the fastest chapter I ever write (not including chapter with less than 3000 words).

I'm not really good in the fight scene, I apologize if somehow bad more over fight between Kiba and Xenovia versus Doni

you may finds that number of doni that survived is weird- here the explanation

from all six, lancelot defeat 1, godou defeat two with combination black star and white stallion, and one who left to guard the gate defeated by lancelot. this leaves two who arrive in the kuoh. one is in the building near kuoh academy (reference chapter 6) and the last one fighting against Kiba nd Xenovia.

Godou fight scene against 5th doni in the next chapter. if i include it in this chapter, it will be too long so i separate it, make it that part two is a bit time skip.

When Doni fight against Kiba and Xenovia, he didn't use any of his authority

Lets we review Doni's newest authority called: [ **Gemini twin]**

The effect is: he can split into several form. Max is 6

When he split his body, his strength also divided equal to number of clone. So in this chapter, because he splitting his body into 6; Doni only has 1/6 of his power.

Though there are a lot of method to strengthen them again, curse of rampage or divine confusion is one of them. In this chapter, after he use divine confusion, his power returned but Godou and Lancelot power increased. That also the reason why Godou's victory seems easy

Every of these bodies are the real body. If they died they will become ash and the last one will become the true Doni.

If a clone died, his power will come back. i.e.- if Doni split into 6 person then his power become 1/6% and when one of them die, it will become 1/5%-

Their thought are connected to each other

Please review or PM if you find something that need to be corrected, but please no **FLAME**


	9. Chapter 9

CampioneXoverHighschoolDxD

 **Synopsys** : After their little adventure in past; Godou, Doni and Aisha finally about return to the present… after they sucked into the portal … What the fu-, sky is -… green?AU! FEM!GodouNo pairing(maybe).

damn … I DON'T OWN CAMPIONE OR HIGHSCHOOLDxD … It's belong their respective owner…

Warning! This fanfic contain spoiler (maybe) so I recommend you to read Campione Light Novel first or at least vol 14-15. Or HighschoolDxD Light Novel vol 4 before read.

"Godou let's fight or date" speak

'Ignore him-' thought

' _Why don't fight him Queen?'_ Ama no Murakumo / other sealed being; telepathically

" **O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into invincible sword"** Chants/Aria/power etc.

" _ **Can we just stop this?"**_ Albion/Draig or other sealed beings non-telephatically

* * *

 **CHAOSBRINGERS**

Chapter 9

 **Kuoh town (third person POV), few minutes ago**

Currently, Godou is flying in the night sky looking for Kuoh academy. She's flying casually with one hand holding her phone to navigate her into Kuoh academy.

Kuoh academy is unexpectedly near when flying but quite far when walking

Godou only need ten minutes to see it- the Kuoh academy building. It surrounded by large purple dome that acted as barrier so no one can enter or exit.

She actually want to use **[Raptor]** to quickly arrive at Kuoh academy but **[Raptor]** effect already disappeared and make her paralyzed for few minutes. Fortunately that happen when she download map app for her phone. If that happen when she fight Doni, she will lose her head for sure.

Even from this distance, Godou can see that the barrier is strong however this still weaker than Godou's power. So, she can break it and enter any time she want.

Outside of the dome, as expected- a lot of devil, fallen angel and angel

Azazel has talked about this, they here to guard the area and they has been ordered to attack anyone who tried to enter. That's including every faction leader- Godou included.

One thing for sure, there is no disturbance between them. Their superior might order them to not make any scuffle between them.

But that's not the reason why Godou observe them. While it's true that she look at them to see if there is any disturbance, the reason is because she want to know if Salvatore Doni attack them.

If he already inside the dome, they won't be this calm and if he battle with them, it's even worse. And again, the barrier still intact so he isn't inside- YET.

Hoping that was the case, Godou decide to look at the surrounding…

It didn't take a long time for her to find the familiar blonde

He currently in top of some building, looking at Kuoh academy direction with binocular.

'This isn't good' Godou thought

There are supposed to be two Doni left, not including the one Lancelot fight

If only one Doni is here, then it could be that the other one hiding in shadow waiting to attack her or the other one might already inside Kuoh.

She won't be surprised if Doni actually already inside of the building

If this a decoy, then she didn't mind. The real Doni might appear if she defeat this Doni

With that thought she decide to descend behind him…

"Ah it seems I talk too early" Doni said something

Godou in other hand only show indifferent expression. For her, this might one of his idiocy act

Doni then once again looking at the Kuoh academy building

"Ooh… it seems the time already stopped. Well whatever… shall we started Godou-chann~"

He said, clearly understands what happen…

Godou then takes Ama no Murakumo from her right hand

"Whenever you ready, Doni"

At instant, Doni lunged towards Godou with high speed, not as fast as divine speed but still fast. He didn't use his sword but spreading his arms as if want to hug Godou.

In other hand, Godou slashed at Doni with Ama no Murakumo

As expected of martial artist, Doni catch Godou's hand that held the divine sword and tightly hug her as if she was a body pillow. But he didn't stop at that, he keep running with Godou in his embrace.

He keep running towards the edge of the building's roof

Godou, realizing his intent, immediately spreading her wings to fly. But it's too late, they already jumped out of the building.

As she began to floating, Doni then smirking

His body weight increasing a lot… it even reach several tons and make them fall to the ground

Just when they reach the ground, Godou use **[Camel]** to kick the ground and move her body to performing german suplex.

It's really fortunate that [Camel] also gives Godou an increase in combat abilities, leg strength, defense, battle instincts, and self-recovery. If not because of that, she would never able to perform the moves.

A large crater born in the ground due Godou's attack

She glares at Doni below her.

"it's rare for you to not use your swor— "

'Dangerous!'

 **Slash**

She quickly avoided by flying but she didn't escape unharmed. There is long gash on her left shoulder- if she late even for a second, her heart will be pierced by his sword now

Even though his brain level is a par as or even lower than children, Godou know that Doni in fact very crafty person. Yet his idiocy still bigger…

That's why, she know that he is planning something…

If she was in his place, what would she do?

'Whether he's going to ambush me with his another clone or he want to stall time'

Probably the latter… even anyone will realize that Doni want to keep her away from Kuoh academy…

That also meant that Doni still want to ignite the Great War by killing both Satans' sister

She can't let that happen…

"You plan to hold me here right?"

Doni in other hand only smirking

"Well~ can't help it. Godoh will ruin my game if left alone"

Naturally, Godou frowned

"This isn't game! Life at stake here! Stop this at once Salvatore Doni!"

"Hmm~… or?" Doni grinned at Godou

But Godou didn't answer him, it as clear as day what her answer is…

" **A long armed strike!"**

Doni chanted and turn his right arm into silver. At that instant, silver laser launched from his sword tip onto Godou

Godou evade the most of it damage by absorbing the power into Ama no Murakumo then run at full speed onto Doni—

She stopped right in front of him and grab his right palm that holding the sword to prevent him attack her

However, even when not in full strength, Doni is once again proved to be genius swordsman. Even when she hold his hand, he still strong enough to slash her.

The sword embedded deeply on her left arm, half-way sever it

Before Doni manage to increase the power, Godou kick him as hard as possible using **[Camel]**

Her leg turning into red- as if burning and explode Doni's flanks with kick!

The explosion is big enough to blow surrounding house and make Doni fly at high speed! However due Doni's **[Man of Steel],** his weight currently several tons, so he didn't fly that far and only crashed at nearby house.

Fortunately, it seems _they_ manage to hypnotize people around here to refuge somewhere. If not, Godou didn't want to think how much victim that will appear because of their fight

But Godou didn't ended her moves yet,

" **As the king commanded, punish the sinners! Shatter his back, pull out his bones, his hair, his brains. Punish him for breaking the contract!"**

That was chant for summoning her avatar of destruction, the **[Boar]** incarnation

Godou instantly feels pain surrounding her body because she use two incarnation at same time!

Fortunately, the **[Camel]** 's blessings helped relieve the intense pain.

At first it was extremely painful and draining on Godou to do so, but each time Godou performs the trick, it becomes easier on her to do so

A twenty meter black boar manifested behind Godou!

She aimed at the building where Doni thrown into

She must defeat Doni before both of Satans' sister killed, so Godou won't hold back

"Destroy him at once!"

Godou fully unleashes her destructive impulse, intending no more than trample everything!

This makes the boar roared happily! Finally! Finally it master didn't held back to destroy things!

As if responding its master wishes, the boar that usually sized twenty meter seems grow larger. It size reaching thirty meter now

The boar rushed and trample everything on its path. Whether it's earth, building- everything!

Heavy earthquake happen each time the **[Boar]** foot touching the ground

Perhaps because of this, there will be news about earthquake on tomorrow newspaper

Yet, Doni didn't defeated yet! Before the **[Boar]** manage to trample him

He infuse every magic he has on his **[Ripping Arm of Silver]** authority, fully intending to cut the **[Boar]!**

As if that isn't enough, he use **[Divine Confusion]** too.

Back then in Gaul, he has learn how to use it partially and only increase his power! He release all his defense and speed to fully attack it!

Both of them… the female and male godslayer, were bird of feather flock together.

Both of them wearing the very same savage grin, they already forget their goal and everything else. The only thing they wants is to defeat their enemy!

At that instance, the thirty meter **[Boar]** meet the sword that cut every existence!

 **BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Bigger Explosion happen

It was the **[Boar]** defeat. The boar cleanly split into two, as if butter cut by hot knife

The boar might defeated but that also Salvatore Doni heavily exhausted

Yet, the battle hasn't ended yet!

When Salvatore Doni realize it, there is a beautiful sword embedded on his body- straight on his heart! The sword a beautiful black colored Japanese katana.

Salvatore Doni of course very familiar with this sword

This is undoubtedly **her** sword

Salvatore Doni looks at Godou's direction

There she is, with pose as if just throwing something. Still with her savage grin, she looks at his direction

At that time too, he realize that his clone, which still inside whatever Godou use- has disappear

Double defeat with Lancelot

He still looking at Godou's direction, then he smiling- not the usual idiotic smile or the earlier savage grin but the honest smile.

He truly happy that Godou already this strong.

Now all of his clone has disappear and only one Doni left

All the clone strength naturally went back to the other body whenever they defeated. The power that went back including the rampaged power given by **[Curse of Rampage].** Which mean, the only Doni left is stronger- far stronger than clone- stronger than the usual.

It's pretty much safe way to use **[Curse of Rampage]**

He truly happy that he's going to have full frontal battle with Godou!

As Doni's clone crumbling into dust, the savage smile disappear from Kusanagi Godou's face and replaced by indifferent expression

Her body is exhausted- very exhausted

But she didn't care about that…

She has no time to spare and quickly fly towards the Kuoh academy

It's really weird to pass army of angel, fallen angel and devil.

They acted as if they didn't see her- or more fitted word they acted as if the time around them is frozen

Kusanagi Godou didn't care… There is more serious matter than that.

She's frowned when see the barrier that covering building strengthened by something.

This strength even nearly reaching heretic god! And still increasing-

Seeing this, she conclude that Doni must be able to slip through the barrier when it's not as this strong… If he intrude with the usual way, by breaking the barrier might alert the people inside then make faction leaders to maintain the barrier.

This obviously isn't Doni works- if so, her power too should've rampaged…

But one thing is very clear…. Even the barrier as strong as this still created by magic. Thus, she decide to gamble

She fly upwards…. At least a hundred meter above the academy.

She covering her body with her divinity, which able to corrode magic

Then she dropping her body downwards as fast as possible, with intend to shatter the barrier with kick of **[Camel]**

Godou contemplated whether she should shouting 'super kick' or 'flying camel kick' or something

If this barrier still intact even after that, she can only give up and leave Doni to other faction leader to defeat..

 **BBBBBBAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

Combination of her divinity, **[Venom Angel]** speed and **[Camel]** able to shatter a part of the barrier and let her enter the battle field!

The shattered piece of the barrier scattered around like broken glasses

She had use almost every of her offensive power:

 **[Boar], [White Stallion],** Lancelot du lac, **[Black Star], [Raptor]**

She's still able to maintain **[Camel]** for now, **[Bull]** might available later **, [Goat]** and **[Warrior]** seems won't participate in this fight.

 **[Ram], [Youth]** and **[Wind]** isn't offensive incarnation, her space too

That leaves the exhausted Ama no Murakumo and the dreadful poison of **[venom angel]**

'Ah! There is still one more _ace_ , but I don't know if I can win against Doni with this.' Godou thought

Several plan to defeat Doni has formed in her head

It didn't take a long time for her to find Salvatore Doni

"Play time is over Salvatore Doni" she said indifferently

She is pissed now… really- really pissed

She also look at the surrounding…

He seems fighting against two people same age as her…

One is blonde male and the other one blue haired female

For some reason, the blonde looked at her with hostility… as if she kill his family or something similar

'I hope this isn't matter of Raynare again'

Both of them is wearing somekind of uniform, whether uniform of this academy or not, Godou didn't know and this isn't the right time to think about that

Then not far from that place, Azazel fighting against dark skinned female with such revealing clothes clothes

"Oho! Late in the party Godou?" Azazel said jokingly

"shut up! I'll bury you later" Godou said, eyes still on Doni's unmoving figure

"Shallya-chan~ you haven't done your work, huh~" Doni said to the tanned woman

'So her name is Shallya' Godou thought

"My name is Cattleya Leviathan! Remember that! You too, whoever your name" The woman- Cattleya said pointing at Godou

'me? what this have to do with me?'

"What a rude woman…" Godou said now looking at the tanned devil

That Cattleya took a small bottle out from her breast—-She swallowed what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside?

At that instant—. Don! Space vibrated intensely, and a wave of power surged throughout the whole king piece schoolyard.

The magic power given off by Cattleya's body swelled up, and gave off an ominous aura.

'A mass that was near that of Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama…Just what on earth was that snake she just swallowed…?' Kiba thought

Godou didn't waste any moment and point her left arm upwards—

Instantly, dark purple light spear formed in the sky. Even though it's a light spear- it totally looked like arrow- huge arrow.

Not only one or two- but a lot! Just with a glance, Kiba know that its might reaching hundred thousands or worse million

"what a crazy holy aura…." The girl with blue hair said with her body trembled in fear

'This number surely enough to cover whole Kuoh academy' Xenovia thought

'Between these two women, who is the bigger monster here…' Kiba thought

As if Cattleya's aura didn't affect her, Godou waving her left hand and point it on Doni

" **Now fall…"**

Thus they fall… all of the light spear she deployed fall like rainstorm

Its madness…

They fall uncoordinated, whether ally or foe- they will attack everything in its path

The light spear really uncontrollable to the point they even attacked things that their master didn't want to. Things like trees, school building, human magicians, devils, fallen angel, angel, they even rammed each other.

It was as if the master- Kusanagi Godou didn't bother to control it

 **Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom**

From the power, its might far inferior than Azazel- afterall Godou isn't a true fallen angel and her affinity with magic quite bad. Yet, she definitely won in number. And again this is a magic- not something that produced by her authorities.

"oi-oi don't attack me too!" Godou ignore Azazel who frantically shouted and use his own light spears to destroy hers and protect himself

Azazel fired countless spears of light at his surrounding, and destroy even bigger number of Godou's light spear

He manage to destroy 40% of whole Godou's light spear

In the other side, the light spears easily vanished just by Cattleya calmly moving her right hand sideways.

Meanwhile, Xenovia immediately move in front of Kiba with Durandal in her hand- planning to destroy light spear that get close to them.

But Salvatore Doni move in front of her and stop her sword by grabbing it side

"No-No~… let me handle this. Watch carefully Kiba, Xenovia~"

Doni said and his right arm turned into silver

 **"I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!"**

Heavy silver aura instantly cover his body and he instantly slash the whole sky!

The silver laser from his sword instantly devour every of Kusanagi Godou's light spears! As if that didn't enough, the silver laser even keep going upwards and pierce through the barrier that just repaired by other faction leaders. Yet, that still didn't enough and keep going.

This light spear is magic, even if he didn't use his authority, he can just focusing his own divinity to erase these light spear. Of course, Godou understand that- there are several reason why she do it…

That was when Kiba Yuuto see something lurking near them…

 **-Clank-**

His holy demonic sword clashing with unfamiliar black katana

Kiba widening his eyes when see the hateful face attacking from behind…

"Oho~ thanks for saving my ass Kiba-kun~" Doni said cheerfully

Honestly, Doni actually see her sneaking around and trying to ambush him. He afterall can detect divine speed movement, this kind of speed is very easy

Just as he's going to change his sword course, he sense that Yuuto move to intercept her. So he just let him to do it.

"With this we're even" Kiba said, his eyes still on Godou's figure

Godou landed behind and folded her wings

"That's unexpected" Godou said

Really didn't expected that someone will defend him. This kind of existence didn't need someone to defend him.

More than that, she's also surprised the fact that Doni bother to remember other people names!

"Nay-nay~ it's rather expected of you Godoh~. You always like this, using such underhanded tactic"

It was only after that Kiba Yuuto realize his surrounding…

It's truly horrible! Their school is really wrecked as if disaster just attacked, the barrier also completely gone. And what worse, the sky!

The sky even split into two!

'Such power! This even reach Maou level!' Xenovia thought

She's going to fight the person who can even cut sky!? How terrifying… if only the black haired women didn't arrive, she and Kiba surely died for sure. Should she thank her? Xenovia didn't know who she is but it seems Kiba and possibly the other have grudge against this women…

'If we keep fighting, we surely died now… or rather if he bother to attack us. The only person here who can win against this kind of enemy is Sirzech-sama' Kiba thought

He don't know for sure what happen if they were fighting, but he hope that the Satan will win.

At that time, Kiba realize how vast the world is…

But why did he save him and Xenovia? They were enemy earlier

"HHHUHAHAHAHHAHAA…. Did you see that Azazel! Can you even fight us now?" Cattleya said

"hmph… how irony~ it seems you still didn't realize your situation huh" Azazel only laugh when he see how foolish Cattleya for depending something that she didn't has.

Godou obviously isn't on her side… while the other one seems got a heart change after fighting the two devil

But he will keep it for himself for now… or at least until she found out

Yet unexpected blow come from the most unexpected person

"ehh?~ sorry shasha-chan! I'm not on your side anymore"

Cattleya only frowned when she hear him mistaking her name again…

"what do you mean?"

It seems Cattleya think that she is the superior here…

For Doni, as long he can find strong opponent to fight, he didn't mind the other people's thought. That's why he agree about igniting the Great War but all of that changed when he fought Godou. What he want is to fighting a strong opponent- he didn't really like war.

For Godou who mastered her authorities this much, its make him happy! He want to fight her in the future. His impulse to fight her even more than before!

Because of that, his intent to ignite grow more but subsided when he meet the two devils. The devil are strong for sure but still very-very weak for him. The blonde have good technique but lack of power, very opposite from the blue haired girl who has power but lack technique.

Then he thought something good.

Can they as strong as him? They are devil so their potential clearly greater than human. If they have time, they might able to as strong as him and Godou- they might even surpass them.

He don't know if that true, but that was what he's hoping

They have things which called sacred gear right? Godou seems really cautious about them. She seemed to think that sacred gear might able to defeat them. While he didn't really think them as danger but he will trust Godou- after all Godou is really smart

He should've teach them on or two moves to make sure that they grow…

But they won't accept something from enemy right? It would be good if they can become comrade. If he's in the good side, Godou might won't angry again. And this will make them closer.

There is also other thing…

He see it before, devil has this really interesting game called rating game… he like it! He didn't really mind becoming a devil if it make him able to participate rating games. But the one who reincarnate him absolutely must stronger than him.

He really learn so much when stayed with madam…

But he doubt that those piece will work on them. So rather than hope something that seemed impossible, he choose the possible way- that was one of Godou's motto.

because

'If there is peace, they might allow non-devil to participate!'

"Being terrorist seems bothersome…"

"you! damn-" Cattleya raged by those words

Azazel smirk wider when he see this scene

"you!" Cattleya pointing at Godou

"kill him! Kill that traitor!"

But Godou only silence

"who are you?"

"Godou-kun… her name is Cattleya," Azazel said casually as if they're not in the battlefield

"No, I know her name is Cattleya. But who is she and why did she ordering me as if I'm her servant?"

"She is one of descendant of old Satan, as for why- hmmm… let's see, if I must said it on your language- it because her stupidity kicked in…"

"Old Satan- khaos brigade huh? So she is one of the people that get fooled this that idiotic man huh…"

Azazel, continuing his fighting with Cattleya in the air. However an unforeseen blow hit the Governor of the fallen angels from the side—.

* * *

Meanwhile, Godou didn't know what to think…

Her attack from before was a good opportunity to attack Doni. By using her light magic, Godou make it into bait so Doni might lower his defense- when that happen, she will attack from behind!

But that plan foiled by this these two devils(?)

Honestly she didn't really know whether they are devil or not but they obviously not a human or fallen angel

She was sure that this two very hostile against Doni earlier but now they acted like his bodyguard

'Why can't they realize that this one is trying to ignite war?' Godou thought

Putting her best smile, she ask while pointing her finger at Doni

"I'm sorry… could you move please? I still have business with that guy"

"even your tone and voice were same" the blonde said

"I'm sorry, I don't know the situation but from what Kiba-kun said, you are enemy right" Xenovia said

Before Godou answer Xenovia, she see Azazel fall down due attack of unexpected enemy…

"Vali"

'So Vali was the traitor, huh…'

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

That was words of the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel." While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before him along with that Cattleya.

Godou already know that there is a traitor among their ranks from her conversation with Salvatore Doni back then. But never had she expected that the traitor actually him…

Vali afterall has been raised by Azazel and Azazel too also loves Vali like his own son

To think Vali will return that love with betrayal… That was wrong!

Azazel will crushed by this….

As Godou thought that, they appear from the building.

Three people… redhead female with large bust followed by brown haired teenager that brought small blonde girl on his back

"Issei-kun" "Issei" Kiba and Xenovia said Godou only sighing when see hyoudou Issei…

'Seriously, he appear in very bad timing' Godou thought

They obviously know each other… more over they wear same uniform

The current situation is that Kiba and Xenovia pointing their sword on Godou, while she too holding a sword on her hand…

They have wounds that they got from somewhere. The problem is, the wound is definitely from sharp things. Godou unconsciously look at the person that she suspects as the culprit.

He only standing while looking at Issei- no doubt that he realize his dragonic power. The only thing on his head now probably to fights against him

'that damn idiot!'

No matter who see it, in this situation- they will think that Godou just beat their friends

"yuuma-chan" hyoudou Issei gasped when he see familiar face,

Even from afar, Godou could see that he trembled

The redhead making hostile looks, different from the little blonde on Issei's back who seemed confused

"I can't say that I'm happy with this kind of reunion Issei-kun" Godou said with sighing

That was Godou's honest feelings

She really hope that they didn't meet in this kind of timing… at least she want to meet them when the situation already calmed down…

"How pitiful. —is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a most regrettable host." Vali said

"Don't keep saying regrettable, regrettable! Even I'm living through every day doing my best! …Or rather, why are you and Azazel confronting each other? Or rather, who is this onee-chan?"

Issei said, somehow he act as if he didn't see Godou-

Or rather, he seems distracted enough by that revealing clothes of Cattleya

Unconsciously, Godou look at her own clothes…

Her black coat is a magic item, it can self-repair so it almost looks like a new clothes- excluding blood stain and it smell

Cattleya looked at the babbling Issei with pitying eyes.

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…"

Azazel laughed at himself.

'As expected, Azazel broke down' Godou thought

Vali stored away his mask on his helmet with a clang, and showed his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the **[Vanishing Dragon]** capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

Cattleya sneered at Azazel. Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to Issei

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer.

However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance.

I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

What Vali said just make something on her mind clicked

'I see… that's why he choose to join that side huh…'

Perhaps he just like them… want to take the Satan title from the current.

No- Godou might only know Vali for few weeks, but she quite grasp his personality. He probably just want to fight a strong opponent.

Godou remember all of their meeting, excluding how he looks at her rear, he always looks at her like a predator. He even challenge her to fight few times— which she refuse all time

The more Godou think, the more question popped

But that's enough…. This is their problem

She has her own problem to be solved

No matter who…. She will defeat every people who disturb peace. Whether it's old Satan, white dragon or god slayer— she will defeat all them

"Come let's finish this Salvatore Doni…" Godou said with pointing Ama no Murakumo

"hooh~ you're quite bloodthirsty these days Godoh~" Doni simply said with readying his stance

Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia only look at their king- Rias Gremory. They were expecting her order but she looks didn't know what to do just like them

Godou raise her hand and summon her earlier light spear

Just like before, hundred thousand light spears created above the building

Rias, Issei and gasper gasped because they see it for the first time unlike other people gathered here. Its true, when they're inside of the building- they sense a lot of light from above. Then the building started to crumble, they had seen many times how dark purple light spear piercing the school building at that moment.

" **FALL!"** she stated coldly

Thus the light spears fell just like before.

Uncoordinated and uncontrollable

Instantly, every people move to defend themselves

"Oi-oi seriously, Godou! Are you also aiming for me!?" Azazel complained with making light spears that numbered less than half of Godou's yet superior in quality

Vali just silently use his wings to divide the magic to make them weak enough to not harm him.

Cattleya too… silently waving her hands and destroying light spear that surround her. Just like how she destroy Azazel's light spears

The Rias Gremory peerage went together, Issei boosted and transfer the power to Rias Gremory who use destruction aura to erase the light spear

Doni in other hand smirking when see this scene…

"it seems **all** of you need help. Worry not! I can use it only one more time!"

It was really fortunate that he prepare it when all of them busy talking. He actually want to use it against Godou but didn't matter…

 **"O priestesses of Bacchus—Summon the divine child. Rendered drunk by the violent god's wine, home abandoned, wandering in the mountains. Worship and serve us gods!"**

The result was instant. Magic power rampaging their bodies…

Whether they devils, fallen angels or godslayers

The chaotic battle once again has started…

Godou's body feels hot- really hot as if she just swallow fire

It was unexpected help from Doni… just right when her magic almost depleted

These light spear isn't authority so they didn't really takes a lot of magic, even in depleted state, Godou can use it at least twenty more times.

She know that this won't harm Salvatore Doni, but who said that her enemy only him? Her enemy also Vali and Cattleya who is a devil. For devil weak against light…

She's really expecting that Azazel protect other devils… no, she pray that he do that

She didn't mind if they hate her for that... she after all didn't part of this world

As long Azazel able to save them, it might become bridge to unite the three factions. Once true peace occur, sooner or later they will meet again, at that time Godou hope that every misunderstanding will be cleared. It surely takes time and effort but that will eventually happen.

Then the more important matter, to remove enemies here

She move her right hand to her front and point Ama no Murakumo downwards

"Ama no Murakumo! Use everything!" she shouted loudly, ignoring gasp from surrounding when hear name of the infamous sword

 **[AFFIRMATIVE]**

At that moment, purple aura gather and covering Godou's body

The aura is very thick and feels holy but also death

When the aura subsided, Godou's figure isn't there

Replacing her is somekind of humanoid golem

The body is very robotic and really woman-like, its whole body made from steel which painted with black color. It wear some kind of short skirt that looks like created by arranging several black knife.

Its head is also black and have purple visor, if one look more closely- they will find six white light on that visor as if they acted as it eyes. There are several purple diamond with different size arranged on its body: chest, shoulder, elbow, knee, back, middle of its metal belt.

And the most terrifying…. It didn't have hands or foot but replaced by similarly black colored blade.

It was Godou's armor…

She create this form by combining several authorities via **Ama no Murakumo.**

 **[Camel], [Venom Angel]** and her ace- the authority that she stole from Salvatore Doni several time this day- the **[Ripping Arm of Silver]**

This actually not an armor, but Godou herself changing her body structure into a cursed steel.

She now has body and defense of **[Steel],** agility and reflex of **[Camel],** blade from [Ripping Arm of Silver] **,** poison from **[Venom Angel]**

Now, by changing her body into steel, Godou won't affected by her poison!

This is undoubtedly, her most deadly form… if the blade didn't kill, the poison will do the deed…

Instantly, she slashed at Doni! Purple laser unleashed from her blades and launched towards Salvatore Doni with high speed!

Doni only grinning when see this… he too waving his sword to intercept Godou's attack!

At that moments, silver laser meet with purple laser.

Two similar blade with same strength clash and resulting a devastating area.

The silver laser sever everything on its path- an avatar of absolute sharpness while the purple laser destroy and poisoning everything it touch, and make them rot

 **Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank**

They keep slashing each other. Both Salvatore Doni and Kusanagi Godou. When one attacking, the other one defend

This is an endless stalemate

Both of them has similar strength, both has steel quality, both has deadly sword

Doni with his genius swordsman instinct and Godou who backed by **[Camel]**

Each time their sword meet, the ground splitted, the plant rotting, earth crying

A truly devastating sight

* * *

"Oh… look, Godou really serious now, I guess me too" Azazel said took out something which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's—"

I the middle of rain of light, Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at Cattleya who was looking at it suspiciously.

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the **[Longinus]** and **[Balance Breaker]**. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear."

The dagger that Azazel had changed shape! Its parts separated and light gushed out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

In front of the later who had grasped something, the Governor of the fallen angels uttered words with power!

"Balance Break…!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armor—.

It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. —Just like that of a dragon.

As many as twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back. Black feathers fluttered about the surroundings.

The Dragon-imitating gold armor made its black wings flap. I thought it was a little cool. Azazel was equipped with dragon armor! A huge spear of light was in his hands!

"I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is **[Downfall Dragon Spear]** , in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state **[Downfall Dragon Spear Armor]**."

Issei trembled in fear… its really horrible sight!

His school really destroyed, buildings might able to be build again but….

His heart ached when he see his buchou tears, she is angry- really angry

This school that she and her friend Sona loves. Sona isn't here now as she and the others had been transferred into safe place when they're still frozen in time. She will protect it no matter what.

Issei, seeing his buchou keep releasing the rampaged power of destruction, has make his decision

If only he has power- if only he has power!

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

As if responding to his resolve, his Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura.

With the ring he got from Azazel also acting on it, he equipped **[Booster Gear Scale Mail]** without having to sacrifice anything.

However, a countdown-like thing appeared on the jewel of Issei left arm's gauntlet. Time-wise, he didn't have even fifteen minutes. Though it was still better than the mere ten second of his incomplete Balance Breaker.

Just when the rain of light stopped, something more dreadful happen— flash of silver and purple meet for the first time

 **To be continued**

* * *

L2/N: seriously… this is getting too long!

If you don't know how her armor looks, try search accel word black lotus!. No matter how you imagine it, her armor is _'her'_ albeit with some difference like the eyes part

This chapter really hard to write, especially the Kuoh part

i will said it again, i didnt really good writing a fighting scene. so if something is wrong please inform me

about godou's light, its a magic! so it can be negated by other authority! that also the reason why cattleya and vali able to erase it easily... godou's ligh is weaker than azazel's light. if they can do it easily with their light, why they cant do same to godou's?

please give me your response... i want to know whether thats a good decision or not...

I actually want to finish Kuoh conference this chapter but, I guess that can't do huh…

This is also announcement, this march- I will update all my fic. Current goal is one arc each.

Why? Because 16th march my birthday!


End file.
